


Похоронное агентство "Поттер и Сыновья"

by Just_once_more



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Six Feet Under
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Dramedy, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Мир без магии и чудес. Люди рождаются, живут, воспитывают детей и умирают. И Гарри, как хозяину похоронного агенства, надо организовать похороны жены и выдержать невероятное напряжение, связанное с проблемами в собственной семье и с соседом-психотерапевтом.Бета Many happy returns





	1. Лилии и колокольчики

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание: новая шкала возраста персонажей, мир-совершенно-без-магии, чёрный и очень чёрный юмор, многоугольные отношения и авторская позиция. Чувствительных прошу закрывать сразу. Упоминается употребление психоактивных и наркотических веществ.

__

«Джиневра Уизли Поттер   
1971-2017»

— Гарри, мне очень жаль.

Когда Тедди Люпина спрашивали о его родителях, мужчина отвечал коротко и честно: очень любили друг друга и умерли в один день. Любопытные сочувственно ахали и прикладывали платочки к глазам. И Гарри не осуждал, ведь Тедди не говорил ни слова лжи. Ремус и Нимфадора Люпин действительно грезили друг другом и действительно умерли в один день. Посторонним незачем знать, что наркоманка Нимфадора умерла в больнице после множественного отказа органов. А Ремус, на время болезни жены отставивший бутылку, словил галлюцинацию и шагнул в окно. Тедди было несколько месяцев от роду.

Да, любопытствующим совершенно незачем знать об этом.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, Тедди. Проходи.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер прикрыл за вошедшим крестником входную дверь и задержался возле неё на мгновение. Нужно было собрать поплывшее выражение лица в нечто приличествующее моменту.

В гостиной уже собрались все те, кого он считал семьёй. Его дети: Джеймс, вернувшийся с отдыха на побережье; Альбус, за три недели до этого ставший отцом чудесной девочки по имени Роза; Лили, у которой он на днях нашёл марихуану в бардачке машины. И Тедди, в детстве бывший лишь крестником, а по мере взросления ставший другом. Хотелось бы Гарри собрать всех этих дорогих людей для празднования радостного события — но сегодня не праздничный день.

Нынешним утром в его похоронное агентство «Поттер и Сыновья» поступило для подготовки к похоронам тело Джиневры Уизли Поттер. Сегодня в его дом привезли тело его погибшей жены, почти что бывшей супруги, матери его детей и партнёра по бизнесу.

Джиневра умерла, катаясь на лыжах с новым бойфрендом. Умерла, как и жила, — мгновенно, безболезненно, ярко. Свернула шею. Гарри немного завидовал жене и понимал очередного её парня. Наверное, их «похоронная семейка» в данных обстоятельствах внушила ему непреодолимый ужас, раз парень простился с Джин в аэропорту Женевы, не решаясь проследовать за телом до конца. До порога дома, до прощальной церемонии, до кладбища.

Интересно, что их с Джин дети не понимали, почему Том бросил их мать одну. Джеймс и Лили за это утро неоднократно высказывались очень резко, Альбус просто морщился и просил брата и сестру прекратить обсуждать эту тему. Впрочем, Альбуса нервировало всё, связанное с блудной матерью.

Гарри же считал, что так даже лучше. Их с Джин почти-продолжающийся-брак и так причинил детям достаточно боли. Нечего на похоронах матери разглядывать молодого мужчину — почти ровесника Джеймса, — с которым покойница кувыркалась последний год. Зная аппетиты и воображение супруги, Гарри искренне сомневался, что дело ограничилось кроватью.

В дверь позвонили, и Гарри, недоумённо пересчитав взглядом присутствующих, пошёл открывать. Больше он вроде никого не звал.

На этот раз на пороге маячил человек, которого Гарри не пригласил бы в свой дом, даже разразись на улице зомби-апокалипсис и ядерная зима одновременно. Он замер, вцепившись в ручку двери и приоткрыв рот, разглядывая незваного гостя, третировавшего главу клана Поттер на протяжении более чем двадцати последних лет.

Сосед из дома напротив поначалу казался им с Джин милым чудаком, помешанным на своей психохрени и альтернативной медицине. В первые несколько месяцев после их переезда в пригород они иногда ужинали вместе, втроём, то в одном доме, то в другом. Гарри в такие вечера либо в тысячный раз выслушивал рассказы жены о её спортивной карьере, закончившейся с рождением Джеймса, либо старательно пропускал мимо ушей пассажи из аюрведы, горячо любимой соседом. Ад разверзся, когда к дому Поттеров подъехала машина с рабочими, чтобы установить указатель и вывеску, гласящую, что в этом доме расположено похоронное агентство «Поттер и Сыновья».

Вместо приветствия на следующий день Гарри услышал: «Человек не должен платить безумные деньги, чтобы умереть». Вслед гордо удаляющемуся полоскателю мозгов по имени Северус Снейп полетело: «Как и для того, чтобы сойти с ума».

С этого дня всё и началось. Жесточайшей критике при любой встрече — которая, если вы живёте через дорогу друг от друга, неизбежна — подвергалось всё. Гарри услышал сотни насмешек в адрес закупленных им гробов в стиле рококо, предложение нанять плакальщиц, под дверью оказывался то график, показывающий, что врач-реаниматолог получает в разы меньше гробовщика, то сводка по занятым под кладбища землям, которые так нужны школам, паркам и заповедникам.

В долгу Поттер не оставался. В ход шли проспекты «Как принять неизбежность смерти?», весь Дейл Карнеги, где Гарри старательно подчёркивал особенно не подходящие к Снейпу названия, и статьи, доказывающие, что психологи вообще не имеют права приближаться к людям с реальными проблемами поведения или восприятия, так как без медицинского образования перепутают болезнь и отклонение. В ответ Снейп получил степень по психиатрии и приклеил ксерокопию диплома на дверь Поттеров. Джин пожала плечами и сказала, что Гарри сам виноват и что она не собирается тратить своё время на то, чтобы убрать это безобразие. Сам виноват — сам и оттирай.

Тогда они переживали очередной «кризис отношений», и жена, все эти годы спокойно общавшаяся с тем, кого Гарри называл «ублюдком» и «террористом», в конце концов решила, что надо жить своей жизнью. Развод, который через несколько лет попросил Гарри, она не дала, хотя сыновья уже миновали чувствительный подростковый возраст, а Лили привыкла, что родители почти не проводят время вместе.

Так они и жили. Гарри работал дома; Джеймс ему помогал, готовясь унаследовать дело; Альбус закончил юридический и женился; Лили собиралась поступать в академию изящных искусств. Джин каталась по миру, меняя страны и любовников, работала инструктором на горнолыжных курортах и умерла под фамилией Поттер.

Последнее было упущением, думал застывший в проёме Гарри. Её законный муж — безгласый идиот, не понимающий, что вообще происходит, раз заклятый враг пришёл с букетом лилий и вроде не собирается съездить этим букетом Гарри по лицу.

— Слышал, что Джин мертва. Соболезную.

— Э-э-э. Да.

— Впустишь? — Снейп намекающе качнулся вперёд, и Гарри, всё ещё опасающийся букета, сделал шаг внутрь. Он совершенно не хотел впускать злоязыкого чужака в дом, но тот воспользовался замешательством хозяина и змеёй проскользнул в прихожую. Устраивать скандал на глазах детей и крестника было бы отвратительно, так что Гарри смирился.

Джин мертва, Снейп у него дома. Что там дальше на очереди?

— Виски?

Гость качнулся на носках и отошёл от изумлённого не меньше отца Джеймса. Выражал соболезнования, понял Гарри. Что ж, Снейп всегда понимал Джин лучше, чем он сам, пусть для детей это и стало сюрпризом.

— Бурбон, если позволишь. Я ненадолго. Через полчаса пациент.

Гарри кивнул и направился на кухню, с раздражением отметив, что Снейп не отстаёт, кажется, ни на шаг. Пока Гарри наполнял стаканы, гость перебирал пальцами по столешнице, постукивая по дереву ногтями. Бесило невероятно.

— За Джин, — одним движением сомкнув ладонь на стакане, заявил Снейп. Гарри молча пригубил, думая, что не хотел бы сегодня быть трезвым. Но владелец похоронного бюро и вдовец не может позволить себе загул на похоронах жены. Пусть даже в завещании она приказала проводить её в мир иной с таким размахом, что это вызывало недоумение и у много повидавшего Гарри.

— Когда церемония?

— Завтра. Когда мы закончим с приготовлениями.

— Их так много? — Нет, Гарри не показалось: Снейп изумлён до глубины души.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — мстительно ответил он. А затем продолжил, неожиданно для самого себя: — Церковный хор; минимум сотня человек приглашённых, включая всю её ирландскую родню; служба по католическому обряду; речь: моя и каждого из детей; определённый сорт цветов; определённый гроб; костюм от Шанель — она указала размер! — и туфли от какого-то итальянца (не помню, как его зовут, но у Лили чуть глаза не вывалились из орбит от этого имени). И только попробуй высказаться по этому поводу.

Снейп сделал ещё глоток бурбона, и под тяжёлым взглядом Гарри стало не по себе. Стакан со стуком опустился на стол, и гость негромко проговорил:

— Мне жаль Джин. Ты не возражаешь, если я завтра приду?

— По крайней мере, ты поможешь достигнуть этой безумной сотни, — признал Гарри, тоже опуская стакан. Бурбона в нём было ещё на палец, но, если не преодолеть искушение сейчас, он опустошит всю бутылку. — Спасибо, что зашёл.

— Ты так не считаешь.

— Годы работы не прошли даром, так ведь?

— Глупо спрашивать, в порядке ли ты. — Снейп направился к чёрному ходу, и Гарри не стал препятствовать. Гость прекрасно знал, как открывается садовая калитка. — Я приду на церемонию. Если тебе или кому-то из детей нужна моя консультация — только скажи. Для давних знакомых могу организовать скидку.

— Да пошёл ты, — беззлобно фыркнул Гарри. Дверь распахнулась, Снейп отпрянул, едва не получив ею по лбу, и в кухню протиснулся огромный букет колокольчиков. Гарри обречённо покосился на плескавшийся на дне стакана бурбон и, понимая, что покоя в доме больше не будет, произнёс: — Здравствуй, Луна.


	2. Похороните меня

Вошедшая кажется Гарри всё такой же грациозной и странноватой, какой он увидел её в первый раз в частной школе. И юной, несмотря на прожитые годы. Гарри впервые думает о том, что через несколько лет ему с Луной на двоих стукнет столетие.

— Я оставлю цветы в раковине, пока не найду необходимое количество ваз, — произносит Луна Лавгуд из-за раскачивающихся в разные стороны колокольчиков в руках. — Северус, не мог бы ты подержать дверь? У меня в багажнике ещё несколько охапок.

— Вы знакомы? — вырывается у Гарри прежде, чем Луна устраивает цветы в мойке и оборачивается к нему, чтобы обнять.

— Конечно, Гарри. Северус — мой психотерапевт. И немного друг. Ты же помнишь, после того случая меня в судебном порядке обязали посещать психотерапевта, и я решила выбрать того, кто практикует ближе всех к моим друзьям. А что может быть лучше, чем ходить на сеансы перед дружескими посиделками и всего через дорогу от тебя? Вы уже поладили, верно? Я всегда знала, что вы грызётесь просто по старой привычке. Джинни тоже так считала, кстати, и она бы была рада, узнав, что вы перестали. Хотя бы на время и ради неё. — Луна продолжает двигаться по кухне, поправляя цветы, скатерть, убирая чистые тарелки в шкаф, складывая смятые полотенца аккуратной стопкой. Напоследок она обнимает Снейпа, который придерживает дверь чёрного хода ногой, взъерошивает его волосы и сбегает по ступенькам внутреннего крыльца во двор, к припаркованной машине с открытым багажником. Гарри видит, что там действительно ещё очень много цветов.

Пусть и совершенно недостаточно, чтобы украсить ими гостиную, церковь, гроб и всё прочее по списку.

— И ты был… был… Всё это время?

— Врачом, Гарри. Я теперь врач, знаешь ли, — сквозь зубы шипит на него Снейп, прижимаясь спиной к двери, чтобы пропустить Луну с новой охапкой. Женщина с цветами в руках танцует, привставая на цыпочки, бережно укладывает колокольчики на столешницу и почти бегом возвращается к машине, предоставив мужчинам разбираться с побочными эффектами теории рукопожатий. — И я не обязан отчитываться тебе о том, что консультирую твою подругу детства.

— Я просто хотел спросить, всё ли у Луны в порядке.

— Сейчас — в порядке, — бросил Снейп через минуту, когда Луна прошла мимо него, забрав остатки колокольчиков из багажника. — Удивительно, что ты обеспокоился этим вопросом только сейчас.

— Не будь таким несправедливым к Гарри, Северус! — не поворачиваясь, тут же ответила женщина. — Я же говорила тебе, он всегда меня защищал!

— И думал, что ты сидишь на наркотиках. Настоящий друг.

Луна пожала хрупкими плечами, открытыми в вырезе сиреневого свитера. На мгновение Гарри показалось, что треугольники теней от её приподнявшихся ключиц заполнены сине-фиолетовыми колокольчиками. Странное дело: Джин завещала буквально похоронить её под грудой этих цветов — но Гарри никак не мог понять, почему. Колокольчики, ландыши и любые полевые цветы никогда Джин не восхищали, зато Луну приводили в восторг. Всегда.

Особенно когда _он_ их дарил.

Может быть, именно это Джин и имела в виду, внезапно пришло в голову Гарри. Может быть, его рыжеволосая жена, которую некоторые называли ведьмой прямо в глаза, знала. Бестия, ласково подумал он, протягивая Луне ножницы и первую из стоявших на полке ваз. Ты поняла раньше, чем я сам.

Они молча работали, расставляя гору цветов по вазам, пока Снейп за их спинами не произнёс: «Я приду завтра. И ещё раз — мои соболезнования вашей потере», прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь и исчезнуть до следующего утра.

— Прости за то, что тогда накинулся, — негромко попросил Гарри, поправляя стебли. Луна подняла на него взгляд и улыбнулась. — Я правда не знал, что думать. В голову так и лезли худшие варианты.

— Это было давно. И ты уже извинялся, — напомнила она, снова обнимая его за плечи и целуя в висок. — Как дети?

— Джеймс держится лучше всех. Это он забрал… Джин из аэропорта. Лили полностью взяла на себя функции хозяйки дома на время похорон. Приготовила комнаты для Альбуса и братьев Джин — они должны приехать через несколько часов. Джеймс снова поедет в аэропорт, поэтому я могу немного выпить. Лили — умница. Плакала, конечно, но она не уносит горе в дальний чулан.

— А выражает, — согласно кивнула Луна. — Это хорошо, и я другого от Лилс и не ждала. Больше всего я переживаю из-за Альбуса.

— Он приехал.

— Этого недостаточно.

— Это больше, чем я мог просить. Ты же знаешь, он с матерью последние годы не общался. Вообще. Наверное, так и не смог простить её ухода. Да и от меня отдалился.

— Теперь он сам стал отцом. Появление собственного ребёнка меняет всё. Это последняя. — Луна вытерла прилипшие к влажным рукам листочки и поставила наполненную цветами вазу на обеденный стол, к остальным. — Мне пора, Гарри. Там ещё партия цветов, потом нужно окончательно согласовать меню…

— Конечно, Луна. И спасибо тебе большое. За всё.

Когда за женщиной почти бесшумно закрывается дверь, а гравий на подъездной аллее умиротворяюще шелестит под колёсами её автомобиля, Гарри зарывается лицом в колокольчики. Он готов вымазаться в их пыльце с ног до головы, лишь бы не выходить в гостиную, где такие взрослые дети — его дети — ждут от него поддержки. Ждут стойкости и примера для подражания. Но всё, чего сейчас хочется Гарри, — это рухнуть в траву, лицом вниз, и задохнуться.

Нельзя. Через полчаса придёт старый знакомый и коллега по первому месту работы.

Пока Джон занимался бальзамированием тела Джиневры, Гарри сидел рядом, на стуле, рассеянно наблюдая за привычными действиями. Он понимал, что мог бы справиться и сам, пусть и ощущая эдакое тошнотворно-беспокойное любопытство, с которым дети оторопело рассматривают размозжённые колёсами трупики животных вдоль шоссе. Но, возьмись он за бальзамирование тела собственной жены, это усложнило бы и без того напряжённую атмосферу в доме. Альбус с его переливающимся через край супружеским и отцовским счастьем, которое не потускнело даже со смертью матери, не понял бы.

Альбус бы не понял, как можно касаться тела любимой (пусть даже и давным-давно любимой) женщины не для того, чтобы выразить скорбную нежность или попрощаться, а просто чтобы сделать работу. Аккуратно, педантично. Механически. Гарри, по объективным причинам не претендующий на титул родителя века, не решился ранить сына ещё раз.

К вечеру дом заполняется рыжими. Кудрявые макушки, отливающие медью, появляются везде — в коридорах, на лестнице, на кухне, на веранде, во дворе, даже в хозяйской спальне, которую Гарри отдал родителям Джин. С Артуром, почти полностью лысым, и Молли, оптимистично красящейся в особенно неестественный рыжий оттенок, ему удалось сохранить дружественные отношения. Во многом благодаря тому, что фактически опеку над детьми получил он, и, если Уизли хотели видеть любимых внуков, Гарри к ним прилагался.

Утро дня похорон выдаётся тяжёлым. Настолько тяжёлым, что у Гарри чуть не случается нервный срыв прямо у всех на глазах. Он же тысячи раз организовывал похороны, произносил все известные слова соболезнования во всех известных сочетаниях. Почему у него трясутся руки?

В церкви, произнеся короткую речь, он опускается на скамью (вторую или третью от конца, всё равно) и запрокидывает голову, рассматривая свод. Разглядеть лепнину под потолком не получается: зрение расплывается, и он смаргивает. А через секунду обнаруживает, что по щекам текут слёзы.

— Возьми. Странно, что ты не подготовился.

У силуэта рядом голос Снейпа, но Гарри за последние часы пережил такое, что дать слабину на глазах заклятого врага и психотерапевта в придачу — пустяк, не стоящий беспокойства. Поэтому он принимает протянутый платок, вытирает мокрое лицо и равнодушно констатирует очередной факт. Одного платка на сегодня ему явно не хватит.

— Мне понравилась твоя речь. Никаких чувств — только факты. Когда познакомились, сколько встречались, когда ты сделал предложение. Даты рождения детей. Сравнительные показатели твоего бюро до того, как пиаром начала заниматься Джин, и после этого. Бухгалтерский отчёт, а не надгробная речь убитого горем супруга.

— Я не убит. Тем более горем. Как тебе её завещание?

— Способ продлить своё влияние на окружающих даже после собственной кончины.

— Тогда как тебе похороны? — Гарри обвёл рукой собравшихся, массив собора и едва не сбил венок из колокольчиков на скамейке впереди. Наверное, на них бы зашикали, не будь он вдовцом покойной. — Смотри, сколько народу. Всё, как она хотела, даже Альбус собирается сказать речь.

— На это стоит посмотреть.

Они замолчали на те несколько минут, пока возле портрета улыбающейся через плечо Джин говорили прощальные слова Тедди, которого она буквально вынянчила, Джеймс, её любимец и первенец, Ал, с трудом произносящий сухие, ломкие фразы о матери, которую практически не знал. И наконец, Лили, которая заплела такую же косу, как у Джин на фото.

— Эту фотографию снял мой отец, — поясняла девушка, печально улыбаясь. — Это был вечер моего выпускного из старшей школы. Мама тогда прилетела на два дня из Андорры.

Гарри подавил судорожный вздох, зажав рот мокрым платком. А он и забыл. Только сейчас вспомнил, как Лили носилась по своей комнате, примеряя платья, пока он сидел в кресле возле лестницы, держа на коленях ноутбук со включённым скайпом, по которому Джин придирчиво комментировала каждый из нарядов дочери.

— Тебе самому нравится церемония?

— Нет, — негромко ответил Гарри, едва шевеля непослушными губами. — Нет, я не хотел такого для Джин. Я не хотел бы такого для себя. Никакого собора, никаких родственников, которых невозможно пересчитать по головам. Никаких памятных подарков. Вообще никакой шумихи — лишь самые близкие. Семья. И те, кто сам пожелает прийти. Никаких речей по завещанию — только то, что сами захотят сказать. Я бы вообще предпочёл быть кремированным, а не разлагаться в шикарном гробу из красного дерева, обитом изнутри атласом и лебяжьим пухом.

— Правда лебяжьим?

— Вроде бы нет, обычный синтепон. Но цена — словно стаю павлинов перевели. Джин мне как будто мстит всем этим напоследок.

— Согласен, — неожиданно кивнул Снейп. — Помпезно. Показушно. Неразумно. Следствие капризной натуры.

— Это её выбор.

— Нет, это должен был быть _твой_ выбор. Тебя и ваших детей. Её братьев, в конце концов, если вы слишком мягкотелы, чтобы выбирать. Нет никакой сложности быть мёртвым. Сложнее остаться среди живых и справляться с потерей. Жить дальше.

В его голосе, которому, несмотря на весь скептицизм Гарри, хотелось доверять, прорезались особенные нотки. Гарри про себя называл их шаманскими. Гипнотическими. Когда Снейп «включал» эти интонации, противостоять его бесспорному — и оттого ещё более раздражающему обаянию — становилось совершенно невозможно.

— Знаешь расхожую сопливую историю про арабское выражение «похорони меня»? Эдакий аналог «я люблю тебя настолько, что не переживу, если потеряю тебя, и поэтому желаю умереть первым». Малодушный выбор. Настоящая любовь — похоронить всех.

— И кто из нас владелец похоронного бюро?

Молчание. Зря это я, думает Гарри, комкая платок в руках, он же раскрылся — и мы чуть ли не впервые по-человечески разговариваем, а не собачимся. Трибуну занимает Персиваль Уизли, один из старших братьев Джин, и по кипе мятых листов у него в руках понятно, что церемония будет длиться бесконечно. Равно как и вселенская скука, распространяющаяся по церкви от сутулой фигуры Перси, как круги по воде от брошенного камня.

— Да, именно это — настоящее, — шепчет Снейп, наклонив голову набок. Персиваль заливается фальцетом, вспоминая золотые дни детства, когда деревья были выше, небо голубее, а жизнь казалась большим приключением. — Наполнить своё сердце болью до краёв, но не дать дорогому человеку почувствовать эту боль. Похоронить своих любимых, а не дать им похоронить себя. Поэтому самоубийство — не последний аккорд, взятый свободной личностью с силой воли, смогшей превозмочь инстинкт самосохранения и все законы животного мира. Самоубийство — это выстрел мелкой дробью по всем близким. Кто ближе — тот и страдает больше. Выбрав собственную смерть, самоубийца выбирает чужие страдания.

— Морализатор.

— Психотерапевт.

— Нелюдимый одиночка.

— А ты бы доверял психотерапевту с кучей детей, беременной гиперактивной женой, собакой-лабрадором и почётным местом на первой скамейке ближайшей протестантской церквушки? Одинокий психотерапевт-мизантроп исключает шуточки о странностях пациентов за семейным обедом.

И вот тут на них зацыкали соседи со скамеек спереди и сзади. Оказывается, даже положение вдовца не спасает от соблюдения приличий, до которых покойнице и при жизни дела не было.

— Как бы ты завещал обращаться с твоим телом после смерти? — спрашивает Гарри, когда они выходят из церкви. Снейп оглядывается по сторонам и не сразу откликается вопросом на вопрос:

— А тебе разве не нужно ехать в катафалке? С гробом? Как почтенному вдовцу и отцу семейства?

— Мой катафалк, мой водитель, мои правила, — усмехается Гарри и кивает на Луну, роющуюся в сумочке в поиске ключей от машины. — Ты нас довезёшь?

Она на секунду останавливает на нём свой взгляд, и Гарри кажется, что он падает в небо. Её глаза — израненная поверхность Луны, безжизненные просторы, ободы древних кратеров, обломки метеоритов. Он замечает это только сейчас, после почти сорока лет знакомства. После того, как именно она сегодня утром повязала ему тёмно-фиолетовый галстук, так как пальцы Гарри не слушались, и вместо виндзорского узла получался неудачный морской. После того, как вчера она привезла, наверное, тонну колокольчиков, букетик которых сейчас украшает нагрудный карман его пиджака. Да, именно Луна заправила цветы в его петлицу. Тем же утром.

Утром, когда были назначены похороны его жены.

— Да, конечно, сейчас только скажу Альбусу. Мы планировали, что ты поедешь с Джеймсом, Артуром и Молли, а я отвезу Альбуса и Лили.

— Вы и это распределили?

— Конечно, Гарри, — мягко улыбается она. — Мы всё предусмотрели, чтобы ты не волновался.

— Раздробить тело ультразвуком, — громко заявляет Снейп.

— Так, похоже, нам пора в машину. Вам обоим придётся сесть сзади: на переднем сидении я везу корзину с цветами. И убью любого, кто их помнёт.

У Гарри уже нет сил спрашивать, на сколько сотен (тысяч?) долларов Луна обогатила местных флористов. Судя по объёму, какому-то оптовику изрядно повезло на этой неделе. Он выпишет Луне чек чуть позже, когда суматоха уляжется, а траур станет привычным. Возможно, она не примет деньги напрямую, и тогда придётся крепко подумать. Всё, что он сейчас знает, — что никогда не оставит свои долги неоплаченными. И что сейчас самое время лезть в машину.

— Ты начал говорить что-то про дробь, — говорит Гарри, когда Луна выруливает со стоянки возле церкви на дорогу. Навигатор она включать не стала — видимо, с первого раза запомнила дорогу к кладбищу, на которое Гарри как-то отвёз её на следующий день после покупки двух мест для захоронения. Это было лет пятнадцать назад, когда их с Джин брак ещё не трещал по швам, но жене он просто сообщил новость, пока складывал официальную бумагу к остальным общим документам. Джин кивнула и продолжила читать. С Луной так было нельзя, Гарри нужно было показать ей. Поделиться. Услышать, что она одобряет его выбор и — главное — не считает идиотом тридцатилетнего здорового мужчину, приобретающего себе место на кладбище.

Луна поняла. И посадила на границе участка кипарис, который, по её словам, был похож на солнечный луч, что связывает мир живых и мир мёртвых.

— Не про дробь, а про ультразвук, — поправил Снейп, разглаживая на коленях брюки. — Он может раздробить тело на очень маленькие фрагменты. Одна организация занимается тем, что перерабатывает эти фрагменты в компост, пригодный к использованию сразу же. Возвращает нас в природу экспресс доставкой, минуя все отвратительные и длительные стадии.

— Не подозревал в тебе поэтическую натуру.

Поднятие брови и немое «Поттер?».

— Стать после смерти цветком или плодоносящим деревом. Что может быть поэтичнее?

— Бессмертие атомов не имеет никакого отношения к поэзии. Это физика. Закон сохранения энергии.

Гарри думает об этом, пока гроб с телом Джин опускают в идеальную могилу. Пока забрасывают гроб — произведение искусства — землёй. Пока тщательно формируют насыпь. Пока Луна, Лили и остальные женщины украшают её цветами до тех пор, пока почва полностью не скрывается под сине-зелёным покрывалом колокольчиков, трепещущих на ветру.

Он принимает соболезнования стоя, не опуская головы и, кажется, даже не моргая. Лица, такие бледные по сравнению с чёрной траурной одеждой, сменяют одно другое, а он не помнит ни одного. Помнит только, как поток людей, казавшихся бесконечным, вдруг иссякает, и он остаётся над могилой жены один. Дети стоят неподалёку, тесной группой, как рощица молодых деревьев, где каждый защищает другого, помогая выстоять против бури. Альбус не спускает с рук малышку, белоснежный свёрток с нежно-розовым бантом, единственное яркое пятно в этой Вселенной, не считая проклятых цветов. Луна тактично покинула его, оставляя наедине со своим горем, как и положено вдовцу.

Гарри кажется, что его заклеймили. Как и любого заклеймённого — против его воли.

Сзади раздаются шаги, и на примятую множеством ног траву ступают начищенные остроносые туфли. Он уже видел их сегодня. В церкви. Потом в машине. Они говорили о какой-то чуши, но главного Гарри так и не сказал.

— Снейп… Ни черта я не в порядке.

— Так признай это. Хватит изображать гранитную глыбу, никак не отреагировав на внезапную смерть матери твоих детей. Какой бы она ни была. Вы двадцать лет прожили вместе, воспитали двух сыновей и дочь, вели дела, похоронили твоего крёстного и её брата. Это целая жизнь, а ты притворяешься, что ничего этого не было. Это ведь Джин настояла, чтобы забор в палисаднике был белым, верно?

Гарри слишком опустошён признанием, поэтому ему плевать, откуда у соседа-психотерапевта взялось такое знание мелочей быта семейства Поттер.

— Да. Должен признать, вышло намного лучше, чем я предлагал.

— О да. Ты предложил красный. Проклятие, да кто вообще делает заборы красными? Это же портит вид всей улицы.

— А ты предпочёл зелёный. Специально, чтобы его не было видно?

— Мне некогда возиться с клумбами, так что зелёный забор создаёт видимость какой-никакой растительности.

— Ты всегда уходишь от вопросов?

— Когда в моём кресле пациент — да.

— Я не у тебя в гостях и тем более не на консультации.

— Первое — верно. Второе — нет. Там, за оградой, все нас ждут. Точнее, мне там никто не рад, но ты сегодня самый популярный человек на всей улице. Осталось несколько часов — и всё закончится. Давай, Поттер, ты меня двадцать лет доводил, не заставляй тащить тебя на поминки Джин за ворот. Или за ухо.

Всё происходит именно так, как говорит Снейп. Несколько часов кошмара, и стервятники, скорбные и довольные одновременно, начинают разлетаться. Альбус уходит чуть ли не первым, прижимая к груди дочь как драгоценное сокровище и бронежилет одновременно. Джеймс не покидает крыльца, провожая, напутствуя, благодаря и непрестанно вызывая такси тем, кого не может отвезти домой самолично. Лили, вымотанная перенапряжением и шумом, поднимается к себе, и Гарри полагает, что она падает на кровать, не раздеваясь и не снимая туфель.

К полуночи, убедившись, что он поужинал, убрал одежду на вешалку и не собирается составить костюму компанию, отбывает Луна. Колокольчики за её левым ухом завяли и осунулись, но она обещала положить их в любимую книгу. Только когда огни габаритов её машины исчезают в темноте, Гарри понимает, что так и не спросил, какую же книгу она любит больше других.

В следующий раз, думает он, направляясь на кухню, чтобы выпить воды на ночь. Но обнаруживает себя звонящим в дверь соседа напротив. Снейп, одетый в серые брюки и белую футболку, открывает почти сразу. Словно ночной визит заклятого врага его не удивляет.

Словно бы он ждал этого.

— Ты принёс бутылку? Со спиртным к психотерапевту не ходят.

— Я пришёл не мозги вправлять, а провести вечер с… другом. И это бурбон.

— Проходи, — коротко бросает он, делая шаг в дом, где Гарри не был много лет.

***

Черноволосая голова уютно уткнулась темечком Северусу в подмышку. Сквозь плетёные римские шторы пробивается полуденный свет. Северус осторожно выпутывается из комка одеял, рук и ног любовника, берёт с тумбочки упаковку сигарет и направляется на кухню. В доме напротив уже кипит жизнь, вызванная чьей-то смертью; на подъездной аллее стоит катафалк; вдоль дороги выстроился ряд машин. Очередной бессмысленный обряд. Северус затягивается — медленно, лениво, пробуя дым на вкус. Над головой раздаётся шум шагов и возня: гость проснулся и теперь разыскивает по спальне свои вещи. В безмолвии дома отчётливо слышен звук закрывающейся двери ванной, шум воды, недолгое гуденье фена. Опаздывает — бросив взгляд на часы, решает Северус.

Из дома напротив, поддерживая под руку одетую в чёрное женщину, выходит Гарри Поттер.


	3. Идентификация

__

«Долорес Амбридж  
1954-2017»

Вечернее солнце золотит её волосы, сбегающие с подушки на простыню. Гарри перебирает гладкие пряди, зарывается в них носом, целует Луну везде, куда попадают губы: за ухом, в висок, в пробор, в нежный переход затылка в шею. Не насытиться. Столько времени, упущенного в никуда! Целая жизнь, прожитая как-то не так, неловко и неправильно. И дело не в Джин.

Дело уже лет десять как не в ней. Дело в нём самом, слепом, эгоистичном придурке, при малейшей возможности сбегающем в подвал. Работать. Делать то, о чём нормальные люди стараются не задумываться до конца: своего или чужого.

Дело в самом Гарри, который не видел Луну до того самого момента, как она подняла на него взгляд после похорон. Он рос рядом с ней, жил рядом с ней, дышал рядом с ней, но  _не видел_. Нужно было напиться в дым, почти в одиночку вылакав бутылку, принесённую вроде как в знак примирения. Снейп гонял лёд по стакану, наблюдая и не препятствуя. Манипулятор. Психотерапевт, чёрт бы его побрал. Выпотрошил Гарри без скальпеля и усилий, а затем резюмировал:

— Вся жизнь — это либо сделка, либо расчёт. Чувства, секс, отношения, брак, привязанность. Если ты этого не понял — значит, из пелёнок выбраться так и не удалось. Советую поторопиться, пока ты ещё в состоянии передвигаться без помощи трости и можешь что-то предложить ей взамен.

И вот, спустя три недели после похорон Джин, Гарри оказался здесь. Очень хотелось прибавить «наконец-то» и «дошло» — в разных сочетаниях. Луна повернула голову, опёрлась подбородком о костяшки и спросила:

— Над кем ты работаешь?

— Неожиданный вопрос, — честно ответил Гарри, ожидавший чего-то вроде «почему сейчас?». — Женщина, немного за шестьдесят. Печальная история. Жила одна, за обедом подавилась брокколи, приготовленной на пару. Задохнулась, а здоровое питание, скандинавская ходьба и японский массаж лица не помогли. Тело нашли через пару дней.

— По запаху? — с пониманием дела уточнила Луна. — Много же у тебя работы, неделя была тёплой.

— А кошки — голодными.

— Фу. Я не хотела этого знать. Честно, Гарри, тебе нужно чаще выходить из дома и общаться с людьми. С живыми и желательно не пребывающими в трауре. Хотя, по сравнению даже с прошлым месяцем, ты делаешь успехи. Северус постарался?

— А?

Судя по смешливым морщинкам в уголках её глаз, прикинуться дурачком не вышло. Гарри устроился поудобнее, понимая, что сбежать не получится. Ни от разговора, ни из постели. Луна выпростала руку из-под одеяла и обняла его за пояс, утыкаясь носом в бок. Её дыхание защекотало живот, шевеля волоски, а из-под упавших на лицо прядей глянули привычно внимательные глаза.

— Я понял, когда увидел тебя с колокольчиками. Как пелена спала. Понимаешь, никогда раньше... Я не думал, что такое возможно. Между нами. Ты просто всегда была рядом, а у меня сперва была Джин, а потом всё заслонила работа.

— И дети. Ты отдал им всё, что не досталось бизнесу. Клеил поделки для Лили, когда она была в начальной школе; ругался в приёмной комиссии насчёт затерявшегося аттестата Альбуса... Джеймс тебя боготворит, знаешь ли. Я смотрела на своего отца так же. Это очень многого стоит.

...И отца Луны они тоже хоронили вместе. Седобородый чудак, к облегчению Гарри, на его стол не попал, выбрав кремацию. Из той поездки к Большому Каньону, где было завещано развеять прах, получилось целое приключение, о котором Луна до сих пор вспоминает с улыбкой. Пусть Гарри и не хочет вспоминать ночь, проведённую в заглохшей машине, когда они замёрзли до того, что чуть не околели.

— Спасибо. Спасибо за всё, — шептал он, сгребая тонкое тело женщины в объятия. От Луны пахло лавандой и свежестью, пронзительно-серые глаза в сумерках наливались синевой, и Гарри мерещилось, что он бредёт по полю колокольчиков, пьяный от счастья.

Вернувшись домой к полудню (похороны одинокой кошатницы назначены на четыре часа), он замечает незнакомую фигуру в палисаднике Снейпа. Женщина немолода, сосредоточена и не выказывает никаких признаков беспокойства, когда Гарри переходит через улицу и, почти перегнувшись через низкий заборчик, окликает её:

— День добрый. Я из дома напротив. Гарри Поттер. Вы гостите у Снейпа?

— Мм-м... — Женщина застывает, прижав к груди руки в садовых перчатках. Земля с них отпечатывается на рабочем фартуке, слишком большом для неё, а лопатка почти упирается в острый подбородок. — Минерва. Макгонагалл.

Не знала, что произнести первым — имя или фамилию, догадывается Гарри. Такие проблемы свойственны умственно отсталым и трудоголикам, выбившимся в начальство. Учитывая специфику работы Снейпа, вероятны оба варианта.

— Приятно познакомиться, — улыбается Гарри. — Гортензии? Замечательный выбор для этого времени года. А вы не думали посадить астры? Они цветут с конца лета и до середины осени, так клумба не будет пустовать ещё пару месяцев.

Новая знакомая не успевает ответить, как дверь распахивается и на крыльце появляется хозяин, хотя сперва Гарри готов признать в нём кого угодно, но не холодную язву Снейпа. Кажется, Поттер снова не вовремя. Влажные волосы и босые ноги соседа говорят сами за себя, как и то, что халат явно набросили на голое тело. Вот это знание Гарри с удовольствием выкинул бы из головы тотчас же, но Снейп прислонился к косяку, вытянул из кармана сигарету и зажигалку и, ухмыльнувшись особенно развязно, закурил.

— Познакомились? Минерва — Гарри. Гарри — Минерва. Она будет жить у меня следующие пару месяцев, пока её психическое состояние не стабилизируется. О, ничего опасного, — почти ласково заверил Снейп. — Всего-то запретительный ордер по отношению к бывшему мужу.

— Удивительно.

Жалкая попытка поддержать разговор увяла на корню. Гарри с тоской глянул в разворошённую и перекопанную клумбу соседа, где теперь пестрела зеленью высаженная рассада. Ей-то не грозило зачахнуть от шока.

— Мы с Минервой работали вместе. Я проходил практику в психиатрическом отделении, Минерва была старшим администратором больницы. Очень напряжённая работа плюс внезапно вскрывшаяся измена со стороны мужа повлекли расстройства поведения и проблемы с контролем гнева. Лекарственная терапия сняла некоторые симптомы, однако развилась социальная дезадаптация. Со временем пройдёт.

— И сколько?.. Впрочем, это не моё дело. Вижу, вы прекрасно проводите время.

Гарри не успевает договорить, как понимает — попал. Влип по самые уши, и сейчас кровожадно усмехающийся Снейп эти уши ему откусит. Вон как рот в улыбке перекосило, чуть сигарета не выпала.

— Минерва, меня когда-нибудь привлекали женщины? — Голос у Снейпа словно мёд и цикута.

— Только сумасшедшие, Северус, — внезапно отмирает ненормальная в палисаднике. — Гораздо более сумасшедшие, чем я. И можешь позвать молодого человека, пусть выбирается из спальни, суфле уже должно было подняться. Вы оба, наверно, голодные, как волки зимой.

— Скорее как кролики. Весной. Хорошего дня, Гарри. Попросил бы передать привет Луне, но, вижу, ты только что от неё.

Снейп исчезает в доме, махнув на прощанье полой халата. Гарри продолжает таращиться на приоткрытую дверь как на портал в другое измерение, где всё это время творилось неизвестно что, а он, живущий в тридцати метрах, даже не подозревал. Бывает же.

— Он думает, что я могу сорваться. Ну, из-за парня в доме, поэтому и провоцирует, чтобы знать мои пределы, — доверительно сообщает Минерва, стоя на коленях и приминая ладонями землю вокруг высаженного цветка. — Это из-за мужа. Представляете, он изменял мне дольше, чем длился наш брак. С проклятым другом детства, которому я пекла бисквит на День рожденья. Представляете? Но Эд совершенно не похож на подонка и блондина.

— Эд? — тупо переспрашивает Гарри, косясь на часы. Прошло всего пять минут с того момента, как он вышел из машины, но ощущение такое, будто по мозгам проехался асфальтоукладчик. — И давно они со Снейпом?..

— Достаточно, чтобы ругаться из-за чистых носков.

М-да, думает Гарри, напряжёнными пальцами взбивая волосы вокруг головы лежащей в гробу Долорес. Вот это фокус, текут его мысли дальше, пока он поправляет пуговицы розового пиджака и ворот светло-розовой блузы, добиваясь идеальной симметрии. Тщательно загримированные руки на всякий случай прикрыты цветами, чтобы дополнительно отвлечь внимание от кошачьих укусов. Пришедших проститься с Амбридж немного, несмотря на это, Гарри привык держать марку на высоте.

Он проводит церемонию, украдкой бросая взгляды в окно. В доме напротив загорается свет: одно окно наверху, два — внизу. Вероятно, гостиная и какая-нибудь комната. Спальня там. Так, про спальню думать не надо, вообще. Не потому, что там — неожиданно озабоченный вопросами секса Снейп. Конечно же нет. Гарри недавно вернулся от Луны, и они прекрасно провели время. Несколько раз, что в его возрасте и с учётом долгого (он сам не мог себе признаться, насколько долгого) перерыва значило, что вопрос не встанет ещё какое-то время.

Не встанет. Вопрос.

Гарри хочется схватиться за голову и проораться. Хорошенько так. Чтобы в ушах зазвенело. Но вместо этого он дожидается конца церемонии и перепоручает Джеймсу все окончательные хлопоты. Сын широко улыбается, польщённый доверием, и Гарри проглатывает чувство вины вместе с первым глотком бурбона.

— Неотравленный, — демонстрирует он початую бутылку Снейпу. — Подарок конкурентов, так что надо было проверить перед тем, как предлагать тебе. Позволишь?

— Заходи. Думал, после сегодняшнего желание отравить меня будет невыносимым.

Похоже, бурбон и честность — два кита, на которых держится шаткий мир, установившийся со смертью Джин. Геометрия утверждает, что для стабильности необходимо три точки, но с последней опорой возникли проблемы, и приходится опасно балансировать на двух.

— Я привык к тому, что ты не похож на людей из моего круга общения. Что ты вообще ни на кого не похож. Да, я несколько удивился, но...

— Несколько? Ты бы видел свою физиономию. Посмотрев на неё, Нобелевский комитет отдал бы премию рыбке гуппи.

— Как есть, умнее не стану. — Гарри разводит руками, устраиваясь на высоком стуле. — Как Минерва?

— Сейчас, наверное, уже спит. Или смотрит какое-нибудь шоу по телевизору.

— Разве женщины не предпочитают мелодрамы и мыльные оперы?

Снейп смерил его уничижительным взглядом и плеснул в шот, где уже переливался лёд, бурбона.

— Если бы она смотрела сериал, стены сотрясались бы от рыданий. Ты бы услышал ещё на пороге.

— Её муж — подонок.

— Потому что гей?

— Эй, я ни разу не давал тебе повода так обвинять меня в нетерпимости к кому бы то ни было. Мне случалось хоронить разных людей. Цвет кожи, разрез глаз, вероисповедание, судимости, половая принадлежность и сексуальные предпочтения... На столе все грани стираются. Это становится неважным. Тебя, как и любого человека, не определяет то, с кем ты спишь. Не определяет, где, каким образом и с какой частотой. Беда только в одном: людей это никогда не перестанет волновать. Хотя важны только взятые обязательства и то, как ты их выполняешь. А этого мудака я назвал подонком потому, что он и есть подонок. Он обманывал и предавал свою жену, которой клялся в верности. Он её не любил  — по крайней мере, в том смысле, которого требует брак. И не думаю, что тот, второй, был особенно счастлив все эти годы. Просто потому, что всегда был вторым.

— Человек нравственно свободен, если он судит о мире и других людях с бескомпромиссной искренностью*, — задумчиво проговорил Снейп, запуская длинные пальцы в стакан, чтобы выудить льдинку, лежащую на самом верху прозрачной пирамиды. — Значит, ты не изменял Джин?

Конечно, можно было бы взвиться с воплем, мол, какое отношение к разговору имеют его интимные отношения с покойной женой. Гарри, прищурившись, окинул взглядом фигуру собеседника напротив. Свет над раковиной, холодный и голубоватый, выхватывал прямую линию спины, тяжёлые пряди волос, напряжённые предплечья, на которые Снейп опирался, сцепив пальцы на поблёскивающем гранями стакане.

— Нет, ни разу за всё время, как мы встречались и жили вместе, — твёрдо ответил Гарри, не отводя взгляд. — Ни разу, пока я боролся за наш брак. Потом Джин обо всём знала и не возражала. Как и я. Если ты думаешь хоть слово проронить в адрес Луны, не советую. Держать год или сколько там нужно траура я уже не стану. Хватит оплакивать то, что давно закончилось.

— За разумный подход, — кивает Снейп, отпивая бурбон.

— Мы взрослые люди.

— Смешно. Мне до сих пор кажется, что где-то в старших классах я свернул не туда и система начала сбоить. И что можно каким-то образом вернуться к базовым настройкам. Обнулиться.

— И ты бы выбрал другую жизнь? Семью, жену, детей? Стал бы, как я?

— Избави Боже от такого кошмара, — морщится он. — Меня полностью устраивает моя жизнь, мой дом, моя работа и мой любовник.

— Эд, да? Не сверкай так глазами, Минерва немного... проговорилась. Это же хорошо, что она доброжелательна к нему, верно? Хорошая динамика и всё такое. Улучшает прогноз заболевания или как там это у вас называется?

Взгляд, адресованный ему Снейпом, кажется бездонным и совершенно нечитаемым. Настолько странным, что Гарри давится неловкими фразами и, пробурчав что-то про заклинателей змей, замолкает, уткнувшись носом в стакан. Пошло оно всё, он не обязан поддерживать разговор о внезапно обнаруженной личной жизни соседа, если тот не собирается реагировать на вопросы. Поэтому прозвучавшее через минуту предложение застаёт Гарри врасплох.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я представлю вас друг другу?

В негромком голосе слышны нотки неуверенности и... застенчивости, что ли. Гарри поспешно наливает себе ещё бурбона, щедро, на половину стакана, не стесняясь того, что Снейп может про него подумать.

— Я польщён. Правда. Только не представляю, когда это может получиться.

— Сейчас, — улыбается Снейп, легко поднимаясь со стула и нависая над хлебнувшим ещё бурбона Гарри. — Эд наверняка в библиотеке, засел в кресле с блокнотом и книгами. Пытаюсь отучить его от доисторических методов, научить пользоваться базами данных и облаком, но сражение, видимо, обречено на провал. Кто бы мог подумать.

Он исчезает на лестнице, двигаясь по деревянным ступеням практически бесшумно. Через минуту раздаётся шорох наверху, звук падения чего-то (вероятно, книги) на пол, смех и недовольные возгласы. В стакане остаётся только лёд, и Гарри, будто очнувшись, поднимается со стула, чтобы найти ещё один. Знакомство лучше скрепить выпивкой. Сразу же.

Сдвоенный звук шагов застаёт его уже за столом, когда он разливает равные порции бурбона в три красиво стоящих стакана, расположением напоминающих ирландский трилистник. Гарри осторожно, стараясь не греметь стеклом, ставит бутылку на барную стойку и поднимает взгляд, искренне готовый улыбнуться партнёру Снейпа до ушей и, если потребуется, застегнуть улыбку на затылке.

Приветствие и дежурная улыбка буксуют где-то между мозгом и губами, пока последние на автомате выговаривают привычное в непривычной обстановке:

— Тедди?

Крестник бледнеет, закусывает губу и — Гарри видит — делает шаг назад, но Снейп переплетает руки на его талии и всем телом подталкивает Тедди к столу. Тот перестаёт упираться уже через секунду и принимает из рук любовника выпивку. Кажется, тут нужен не жалкий стакан, а бутылка. На каждого.

— Истина приведёт вас к свободе. Но сперва она приведёт вас в бешенство, — провозглашает Снейп и опрокидывает в себя бурбон. Гарри едва притрагивается, как и Тедди, замерший, как кролик перед удавом, но Снейп замечает: — До дна, оба. Так будет честно. Умницы, а теперь я вас ненадолго оставлю. Судя по тому, что я услышал наверху, Минерва переключила-таки на канал с сериалами. То, что он на испанском, её не остановило.

Он одной ногой ступает на лестницу и через плечо бросает:

— До тех пор, пока ты, Гарри, будешь обращаться к Эду по детскому имени, как к несмышлёному ребёнку, разговора у вас не выйдет. И оставьте мне хотя бы порцию бурбона.

На кухне воцаряется мёртвая тишина, нарушаемая только далёкими рыданиями и шагами на втором этаже. Гарри тупо рассматривает узор прожилок на столешнице, размышляя, настоящий это мрамор или фантазия на его тему.

— Очень сложно оказаться не тем, кем тебя считают, — негромко произносит... Эд, приставляя пустые стаканы друг к другу, чтобы вновь наполнить. На зелёной поверхности (мрамор, решает Гарри) снова образуется трилистник, быстро наполняющийся бурбоном.

— Это ты сообщил Снейпу о том, что Джин погибла, верно?

Крестник кивает, а Гарри не знает, что сказать. Нужно что-то одобряющее. Успокаивающее. Нужно сказать, что всё нормально, что он понимает, что у Тед... Эда своя голова на плечах есть, но на ум приходят только новые вопросы.

— И то, как мы с ней ссорились по поводу цвета забора?

Вновь кивок и взгляд из-под насупленных бровей. Он готов обороняться, с грустью отмечает Гарри. Он собирается защищаться от... меня. От человека, который учил его кататься на велосипеде. Понимание того, что Эд, сирота, выросший в их с Джин доме, лучший друг Джеймса и Ала и первая любовь Лили, готов к скандалу и обвинениям, вытрясает из Гарри последние остатки неуверенности. Сейчас нельзя медлить.

— Ты счастлив? Потому что на самом деле меня волнует только это.

— Да, Гарри, — мгновенно отвечает он, пока на тонких губах медленно расцветает робкая улыбка. — Я счастлив. И не верю, что тебя волнует только это.

— Я был не совсем честен, — признаётся Гарри и быстро добавляет, чтобы разбить возникшее напряжение: — Можно мне называть тебя Тедди, как обычно, а то я себя чувствую не в своей тарелке.

Они смеются на полутёмной кухне, освещённые только светодиодной лентой над раковиной, и именно эту картину застаёт вернувшийся со второго этажа Снейп. Бурбона хватает ещё на три тоста, после чего Тедди-Эд поднимается наверх. Гарри знает рабочий график крестника, и, судя по тому, что Снейп не делает попыток удержать партнёра, ему он известен тоже.

— Сколько вы уже вместе?

— Если бы Эд тебе сказал, ты бы не спрашивал. А я не обязан отчитываться.

Гарри медленно выдыхает через нос, подавляя желание дать поганцу в челюсть. А вечер так хорошо начинался.

— Ты спишь с моим почти приёмным сыном. Я имею право интересоваться, насколько у вас всё серьёзно. Или несерьёзно.

— А если бы это был твой кровный сын, ты бы всё-таки бросился на меня с кулаками?..

Этот вопрос остаётся без ответа — потому что Гарри с изумлением обнаруживает, что не знает его. Они в молчании допивают содержимое стаканов и расходятся, не пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи. Снейп прав, считая, что у Гарри эта ночь спокойной не будет, а Поттер пережил настолько насыщенный день, что не хочет задумываться о том, что ждёт соседа — и крестника — этой ночью.

Совершенно.

— Джеймс, подожди.

Он застаёт старшего сына выходящим из гаража. Судя по внешнему виду, тот снова возился со старым катафалком. Джеймс вытирает измаранные пальцы, удивлённо разглядывая отца. Гарри знает, как сейчас выглядит: покрасневший, немного растрёпанный и разгорячённый выпивкой. Но ему нужно знать одну вещь. Прямо сейчас.

— Скажи, тебе больше нравятся девушки или парни?

— Э? — Выражение лица у Джеймса как раз такое, какое Гарри по молодости видел в зеркале, после студенческой попойки собираясь на собеседование. Никакого теста ДНК не надо, вся наследственность налицо. — Па, ты многовато выпил. И к чему эти вопросы? Меня это не интересует — во всяком случае, пока я не освою дело полностью.

— Давай поговорим. Это необходимо мне, а не тебе. Это мне нужно знать, к чему быть готовым, когда ты приведёшь в наш дом любовь всей твоей жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джордж Сантоян


	4. Девятнадцать минут

**Примечание автора: данная глава является кроссовером с романом Джоди Пиколт «Девятнадцать минут», знание источника не обязательно.**

__

«Питер Хьюстон  
1999-2017»

— Это Питер Хьюстон.

Снейп не спрашивает — утверждает. Поэтому Гарри не видит никакого смысла в поддакивании и молча принимает протянутую чашку кофе. Напиток такой горячий, что обжигает даже ноздри, не говоря уже про губы и язык. Гарри плевать. Дно кружки показывается через минуту и мужчина, не говоря ни слова, протягивает пустую чашку Снейпу. Тот забирает её и уходит на кухню, откуда доносится шум воды, треск зажигаемой спички и мягкое «пуф», с которым включается газовая конфорка.

Гарри прижимается пылающим от напряжения лбом к деревянным перилам снейповского крыльца. Рассвет — тонкая полоса, наливающаяся розовым над крышами соседних домов, — едва занимается. Гарри трёт глаза, но жжение и резь не проходят. Сказывается бессонная ночь, проведённая в подвале, за работой.

В этот раз он не допустил к столу сыновей. Джеймс порывался помочь, но умница Альбус понимающе кивнул и ушёл наверх, чтобы забрать жену и дочь и уехать к себе домой. Подальше от грядущего медиа-апокалипсиса. Старший сын ещё несколько минут пытался доказать Гарри, что всё в порядке, что с его помощью бальзамирование, переодевание и наложение грима займут меньше времени, что это больше не человек, а просто труп...

Джеймс был свято уверен, что справится с приготовлением к похоронам тела юноши, который застрелил десятерых, ранил и покалечил ещё двадцать, прошёл через суд и в финале покончил с собой. Джеймс думал, что он достаточно взрослый, чтобы абстрагироваться от того, что покойный — ровесник Лили; что Питера Хьюстона, как и любого ребёнка из семьи Поттер, травили в школе; что Джеймс точно так же глотал злые слёзы и мечтал отомстить гадёнышам.

Его отец так не считал.

Хорошо, что Лили уехала к подруге на все выходные, думает Гарри, когда на ступеньку рядом опускается хозяин крыльца. В руках у него — та же кружка, полная кофе, дымящегося и чуть ли не кипящего. Гарри с удовольствием обнимает её ладонями, и ему кажется, что в чашку поймали сверхновую. Ещё немного — и взорвётся, разметая к чертям всю галактику.

— Его родители здесь?

— Мать остановилась в хостеле в трёх кварталах, — негромко отвечает Гарри. — Такое ощущение, что она приехала в том же фургоне, который привёз тело. Отца я ещё не видел.

— И сомневаешься, приедет ли он на похороны. — Снейп чиркает зажигалкой, прикуривает и запрокидывает голову. Отросшие за последнее время волосы касаются спины. Если бы Гарри попросили как можно короче описать старого соседа и нового друга, он бы обошёлся тремя словами: фитиль и искра.

— Нет, не сомневаюсь. Отец приедет. Не может не приехать.

— Ты проецируешь на него своё вероятное поведение.

Ну вот. Снова психохрень. И снова — в яблочко. Именно об этом он думал в то время, пока разрезал Y-образный шов, оставленный ко́ронером после вскрытия. Именно об этом он думал, приглаживая светлые вихры, чтобы установить затылок в держателе. Его мутило — после почти тридцати лет работы, после множества самоубийц, застрелившихся, повесившихся, утонувших. С последними мороки было больше всего: ребят раздувало и уродовало так, что иногда не спасали никакие косметические и инженерные ухищрения. Мастерство Гарри пасовало, и бедняг приходилось хоронить в закрытых гробах, что больно било по самолюбию и кошельку хозяина похоронного бюро.

Питер Хьюстон был самоубийцей, использовавшим для своей последней цели носок, затолканный глубоко в горло. Питер Хьюстон был массовым убийцей, отнявшим десять жизней до конца и пригубившим ещё из девятнадцати. Стрелок из школы Стерлинг Хай. На протяжении последних шести месяцев его именем, как орденской лентой, щеголяли все средства массовой информации. Штат лихорадило. Законодатели в каждом интервью обещали сделать школы безопасными, а журналисты всё вытаскивали и вытаскивали грязь изо всех возможных углов.

Пока чьё-то горе далеко, ты можешь сочувствовать и сопереживать. А можешь отключиться от всеобщей истерии. Жить своей жизнью — здоровой, полнокровной, другой. Нормальной. Даже у хозяина похоронного бюро есть тщательно лелеемые иллюзии о том, что он — хороший отец и всегда сможет защитить своих детей. И внуков, раз они уже пошли. Сегодняшняя ночь доказала: Гарри беспомощен.

Абсолютно.

— Спасибо за кофе, Снейп. С удовольствием посидел бы ещё, но, чую, день будет очень долгим.

— Даже не представляешь, насколько, — хмыкает он, кивая на подъезжающий к дому напротив фургон с логотипом CNN.

Со вздохом вставая со ступенек и потягиваясь, чтобы разбудить одеревеневшие мышцы, Гарри не подозревает, что всю следующую ночь проведёт, глядя в потолок и почти не двигаясь. Он будет перебирать впечатления дня, словно сматывая плёнку старого фотоаппарата, то поднося к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть отдельный кадр на свету, то опуская налившиеся усталой тяжестью руки в шелестящую массу.

Как он мог быть так уверен, что с его детьми всё будет в порядке? В подвале дома, где они выросли, прозекторская. Большая гостиная, где они мастерили шалаши из одеял и стульев, приспособлена для прощальных церемоний. Отец — гробовщик, мать... Гарри закрывает глаза, стараясь не думать, какими эпитетами посторонний человек мог бы наградить Джин. Их брак был, мягко говоря, странен. Если бы сотне человек предложили пари: в чьей семье, Поттеров или Хьюстонов, растёт убийца? — вся сотня указала бы в известном направлении.

Не колеблясь.

— Однажды я пришёл на встречу выпускников, — начинает рассказ Гарри, не успев толком закрыть за собой дверь.

Тедди поднимает голову от ноутбука на коленях и расширенными глазами смотрит на незваного гостя. Гарри, поперхнувшись началом следующей фразы, закашливается и благодарит случай: за кашлем не слышны едкие комментарии, которые обнажённый до пояса Снейп, вышагнувший из кухни, раздаёт в адрес Поттера. До ушей доносится только:

— Мне стоит поднять цену за консультацию. Плюс процент за срочность. Поттер, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, хватит вламываться в мой дом как в свой. Хочешь выговориться — у тебя в подвале наверняка есть благодарные слушатели. Я не любитель бесплатных мозговых штурмов.

— Бурбон?

— Мы не зря двадцать лет не общались, — со вздохом принимает бутылку Снейп. — Такими темпами мы сопьёмся меньше чем за десятую часть этого срока.

— Сегодня ты мне нужен. Как никогда. Я бы поехал к Луне, но она не отвечает на мои звонки.

Гарри плевать, как это звучит. Плевать, насколько беспомощно, двусмысленно и странно. Двое суток он пребывал на грани между явью и галлюцинацией и не уверен, что сейчас имеет дело с реальностью.

— Всё было настолько плохо? — Это уже Тедди приглашающе приподнимает край пледа, в который закутал ноги. Он явно чувствует себя свободнее, чем в прошлую встречу здесь. — Уверен, что ты провёл церемонию и подготовку к ней по высшему разряду.

— Да, как полагается. И это отвратительно.

С кухни сквозь звон стекла и хлопки дверцы морозильной камеры доносится понимающее хмыканье. Спустя секунду в гостиной появляется Снейп, освеживший аутфит из домашних брюк перекинутым через плечо полотенцем. Гарри тупо рассматривает торс садящегося напротив них с Тедди мужчины и мысленно расчерчивает его линиями разрезов. Первый ложится под правую ключицу, второй — под левую, рассекая тонкую, не знающую загара кожу. Затем скальпель погружается в ямочку над грудиной и движением, которым дирижёр заканчивает симфонию, идёт вниз, через грудь и живот, скользя в плоти как бумажный кораблик в ручье. В памяти возникает образ юноши на столе — светловолосого, жестокого и беззащитного. Волоски на руках встают дыбом, и Гарри со стоном роняет голову в сложенные ковшом ладони.

— Однажды я пришёл, — начинает заново он, не поднимая головы. — Пришёл на встречу выпускников школы, где учились мои родители. И твои, Тед, тоже. Можно мне теперь называть тебя так? Только что в голову пришло.

— Наверное, это будет лучшим вариантом.

На спину ложится тёплая успокаивающая ладонь, а в голосе крестника упругой вибрацией звучат низкие ноты. Их колени под пледом соприкасаются, и Гарри чувствует то, за чем пришёл сюда, — близость и поддержку, полученные от равных ему людей. Он не может, просто не имеет права нести свою душевную бурю сыновьям или (тем более) дочери. Его могла бы в очередной раз спасти Луна, но, судя по недоступности телефона, она сорвалась-таки в командировку, писать обещанную редактору статью об устричном фестивале во Франции.

Быть может, это к лучшему.

Теперь он ищет поддержки у крестника, выросшего в довольно замкнутого мужчину, который разбирается в мире финансов лучше самого Гарри, и у Снейпа. Психотерапевта, соседа, друга и — сюрприз! — партнёра Теда. Назвать саркастичную сволочь «парнем» язык не поворачивается. Не тот термин.

— Я был подростком, — продолжает рассказывать Гарри, обращаясь больше к Теду. — Это был год, когда погиб Сириус, а до твоего рождения оставалось всего ничего. Хотя тогда я меньше всего задумывался о том, что мне предстоит заботиться о ребёнке. Я сам был ребёнком и страстно желал узнать, каким был мой отец.

— Зря.

Пощёчина произвела бы меньший эффект. Гарри медленно поднял взгляд, натыкаясь на влажную тьму зрачков напротив. Снейп, не притрагиваясь к выпивке на журнальном столике, скрестил руки на груди и повторил:

— Зря. С таким лицом не рассказывают о том, что отец был капитаном футбольной команды, первым шахматистом и учредителем приюта для животных.

— Он был капитаном футбольной команды, — признал Гарри, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — А также первым бабником и учредителем премии «забейте того ботаника ногами». Желательно так, чтобы никто из учителей не видел. Догадайтесь, кто из них пришёл на встречу.

— Моего отца там не было, — негромко откликнулся Тед, тут же отвечая на невысказанный вопрос: — Просто предположение. Он либо был в запое из-за разбившегося в аварии Сириуса, либо пытался привести в чувство мою обдолбанную мать. Правильно, Гарри?

— Да, Люпин тогда не подходил к телефону, хотя я звонил несколько дней подряд. Мне было страшновато идти одному.

— И ты взял с собой Луну.

Гарри выдохнул через стиснутые зубы. Болело сердце, отдавая в левый бок, немного кружилась голова, а Снейп сверлил его неприветливым взглядом. Вскрытие, сверкнуло в голове. Вот как это происходит. Надрез — самое невинное из списка, дальше из тебя, как из мешка с картошкой, вытряхивают органы и придирчиво осматривают на предмет повреждений, тщательно документируя. А Снейпу опыта не занимать. Не исключено, что он уже слышал эту историю — в тот момент, когда Гарри отвернулся от женщины всей своей жизни, сочтя её конченой наркоманкой.

В тот момент, когда помочь Луне смог только психотерапевт с такими скелетами в шкафу, что этот шкаф уместнее было бы называть костницей.

— Да, я взял с собой близкого человека. Джин предлагала составить мне компанию, но я не решился рисковать ею. А Луна даже не спрашивала.

— При всей своей деловой хватке ты удивительно, _необъяснимо_ туп в вопросах отношений. Эд, дай мне договорить, не перебивай.

Снейп, ненадолго замолчав, придвигает к Гарри стакан, предлагая выпить и успокоиться. Или заткнуться.

— Гарри, я конечно рад за вас с Луной. За Луну — больше всего, уж извини. Она — необыкновенная женщина, умная, терпеливая, блистательно энергичная и находчивая. Как и твоя покойная жена, кстати. И Джин всегда знала, кто из женщин для тебя на первом месте.

— Естественно, сама Джин, — буркнул Гарри.

— Не могу позволить, чтобы ты обманывал себя и дальше. Как ты пытался обмануть остальных. И ладно бы успешно, но ты назвал дочь в честь матери и... Луны. Извини, но это очень публичная форма признания в любви.

Действительно, думает Гарри. Я — непроходимый тупица. Гладкие стеклянные грани мягко ложатся в руку, и хочется прижать стакан к раскалывающейся голове. Но нельзя дать понять Снейпу — и Теду, — насколько ему сейчас хреново.

— Допустим, я не самый проницательный человек в комнате, — нехотя признаёт он, пригубив немного бурбона. — И остановимся на этом. Вопрос сейчас в другом...

— Прости, Гарри.

Тед поднимается с дивана, выпутывая длинные ноги из пледа. Снейп поднимает голову, наблюдая за любовником, и Гарри готов ловить выкатывающиеся из орбит глаза с помощью стакана. В тёмных глазах напротив — оживлённое восхищение. _Любование_ , чтоб его! Крестник оправляет домашнюю футболку и принимается виновато оправдываться:

— Сегодня работаю в ночь, мне уже пора. Я бы...

— Всё в порядке, — улыбается Гарри. — Не нужно извиняться, иди, тебе действительно пора отдыхать. Спасибо, что составил компанию.

Тед уходит наверх, и Гарри только в этот момент интересуется:

— Как Минерва?

— Сегодня на групповой терапии, — коротко отвечает Снейп, возвращая фокус своего внимания на собеседника. Вряд ли ему это доставляет удовольствие. Слава всем богам, в снейповских глазах больше нет той искры, что вспыхивала при взгляде на Теда. — Ей нужно общаться с людьми своего пола, пусть даже и двинутыми, как ты мог бы выразиться.

— Иногда мне интересно, не двинулся ли я сам. Ты любишь его?

Пожалуй, это закономерный вопрос. Главный вопрос. И единственный, который следовало задать ещё в тот неловкий вечер. Но Снейп усмехается и легко уходит от ответа, обронив таинственное:

— Я отказываюсь исповедовать религию, бог которой смертен*. Понимаю, почему дело Хьюстона далось тебе так тяжело. Ты узнал, что обожаемый папочка третировал соучеников и был вовсе не рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. Это нормально. Это часть взросления. В какой-то момент родители тебя разочаровывают. Оказываются совершенно не такими, как ты себе представлял. А так как именно они закладывают границы обозримого ребёнком мира, ты воспринимаешь всё в их системе координат. Разочаровавшись, ты оказываешься в пустыне без воды и компаса. И это хорошо — тогда можно идти дальше.

— Успокоил. Меня возненавидит собственный ребёнок.

— Надо было думать до того, как принимать решение не предохраняться.

— Надо завязывать с бурбоном и честностью. Ты уже несколько раз был на волоске от того, чтобы получить в челюсть.

— Поэтому я предпочитаю иметь дело с мужчинами. Женщины норовят бить в пах.

Он плавным движением оказывается на ногах, делает пару шагов, чтобы снять со стула тёмную рубашку, и набрасывает её на плечи, не надевая в рукава. Когда Снейп делает шаг в сторону столика, Гарри жестом показывает, что пока вполне удовлетворён количеством спиртного в стакане. Снейп пожимает плечами и добавляет себе.

— Я помню, как плакала Лили, когда её дразнили из-за катафалка, привозящего её и мальчиков в школу. Нахалы разом утихли, стоило Джеймсу пару раз зайти в класс в конце уроков. Ей и Альбусу было проще, они могли просить защиты у старшего брата. А вот самому Джеймсу доставалось...

Ссадины и синяки, разбитый дверью нос, изрисованная маркером спортивная форма и множество ран, невидимых глазу. Воспоминания бегут перед мысленным взором Гарри, заставляя губы сжиматься в горькую линию. Тогда он не знал, что делать, по большей части перепоручив «детские» проблемы сына Джин. В начальной школе она ещё справлялась, но, когда подонки из малолетних стали несовершеннолетними, пришлось вмешаться Гарри.

Ну как вмешаться — Джеймс не позволил сделать этого напрямую. Тогда они и начали общаться по-настоящему, всё чаще проводя время в подвале. Гарри работал, объясняя сыну, что и зачем делает, а Джеймс жадно внимал, не выказывая признаков брезгливости или отвращения. Казалось, что Тед, пару раз бравший Джеймса на университетские мероприятия, тоже помог делу, но Гарри вскоре понял, что к чему.

Просто однажды наступил момент, когда сын, взгромоздившись на поверженного в драке обидчика, деловито и подробно рассказал, _что именно_ сделает с ним или любым желающим. Джеймс не пытался запугать подростков тенью отца. Он говорил от себя.

Конечно, Поттеров вызвали к школьному психологу. Директриса обеспокоено щебетала в трубке, пока Гарри прикидывал, как объяснить облечённой властью истеричке, что явится без супруги. И что не собирается наказывать сына. Наоборот, в тот месяц Джеймс был впервые допущен к тому, чтобы помогать не только своим присутствием, но и руками.

Больше его не задирали. Альбус и Лили шли в школу уже овеянные слухами о безумной семейке, с которой лучше не связываться.

Гарри рассказывал всё это, блуждая взглядом по интерьеру вокруг. Смотреть на Снейпа, тем более в глаза, не хотелось. Диван, пол, столик, двери, окна — всё что угодно, —  только не в глаза, потому что следом за рассказом о собственном сыне вырвется зревшее:

— Я никогда не думал, что испытывал Тед. В школе, в университете, когда на все важные мероприятия приходили только мы с Джин. Иногда Луна. Кажется, я только в начальной школе единожды объяснял кому-то из преподавателей, почему являюсь его опекуном. Дальше он всегда справлялся сам. Как и какими силами... Я не думал об этом. Снейп, да я до последнего времени даже не предполагал, что вы с Тедом... Я и подумать не мог! Подкалывал его по поводу личной жизни и отсутствия девушки рядом, а он отшучивался и обещал, что когда-нибудь я буду приятно удивлён его выбором.

— Приятно — это не наша ситуация, верно?

На языке вертится колкость, однако Гарри сглатывает и встречается-таки глазами с собеседником. В снейповской улыбке ему на мгновение чудится неожиданная горечь.

— Возможно, я вёл себя не совсем корректно. Оправдываться не собираюсь. Если говорить в общих чертах, мы с Тедом вместе последние семь лет. Хотя ему искренне кажется, что все десять. Нет, не надо метать молнии, я в своём уме и не стану бросаться на несовершеннолетнего, пусть даже он весьма активно бросается на меня. Чтобы умерить твоё волнение, скажу: Эд восхитительно нормален. В наше дурное время это редкость. И если тебе интересно моё мнение психотерапевта, а не любовника, то если ему в голову и придёт расстрелять всех тех, кто когда-либо причинил ему боль, он ограничится только собой.

— Напомни, чтобы я никогда не рекомендовал тебя людям, пережившим утрату.

— Я часто работаю с такими случаями.

— И почему тебе вообще платят?

— Потому что я знаю: с Эдом всё будет в порядке. Да, сам он считает, что неизбежно сорвётся, что рухнет в алкогольный угар, как отец, или в героиновые грёзы, как мать. Поэтому с ним всё в порядке. Он знает, где обрыв, и держится от него так далеко, как только возможно. Слышал бы ты, как он недавно чихвостил твою дочь!..

— Э-э-э?

Да, Гарри в курсе, что опять и снова демонстрирует интеллект плодовой мушки. Тед, отчитывающий Лили?..

— Он на днях забирал её из какого-то клуба. Обкуренную гашишем. Вижу, ты не удивлён?

— Недавно нашёл в бардачке.

— И что предпринял? Впрочем, что бы это ни было, не помогло. Иначе Эд бы так не взвился. Наркотики — его триггер, правда, с противоположным эффектом, чем у остальных. Посмотрим, хватит ли твоей дочери однократного разговора с сыном наркоманки, чтобы завязать.

— Насколько я знаю, марихуану используют в лечебных целях. Весьма успешно. Иначе не было бы движения за легализацию.

Снейп вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и прикурил. Садящееся солнце косыми лучами высветило дым, выпущенный через нос.

— Я в курсе. Более того, я поддерживаю это движение. Без ведома Эда. Не оценит. Несколько лет назад он разложил по углам Алана Карра, пытаясь выгнать из дома демона табакокурения, но, как видишь, не помогло.

— Как вы вообще уживаетесь с такими-то проблемами?

В гостиной воцарилось молчание. Снейп не собирался отвечать ни на прямой вопрос _(как сосуществуете?)_ , ни на скрытый _(сколько вы живёте вместе?)_. Гостю не оставалось ничего, кроме как созерцать интерьер по кругу, пытаясь познать дзен. У «дзена» оказались инициалы Вальтера Скотта.

— Никогда раньше не видел эту табличку. Или мы никогда не оказывались днём в твоей гостиной. Очень нестандартная для того времени цитата, откуда это?

— «Пуритане». Я так и не смог дочитать этот роман — наверное, потому, что единственного адекватного героя убили в одной из первых глав. Это диалог из сцены его смерти, самое лучшее из всего, написанного Скоттом.

— Не удивлён, что ты не любишь классика. Не потому ли, что положительные герои у него — сплошь молодые наивные блондины?

Снейп презрительно фыркает, затягивается и запрокидывает голову, медленно выдувая дым ртом. А Гарри не может отвести взгляд от таблички, где золотым тиснением переливаются буквы, дающие странное ощущение спокойствия и завершённости этого дня.

__

«— Умри, как ты жил, умри, как подыхают животные, ни на что не уповая, ни во что не веря!..  
— И ничего не страшась».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хорхе Луис Борхес: «Любить — значит исповедовать религию, бог которой смертен».


	5. Любовь идёт по проводам

__

«Рубеус Хагрид  
1931-2017»

— В нашем деле смерть от старости — большая редкость. Огромная. Так что сейчас, Джеймс, мы с тобой касаемся чуда.

Тело на столе отличалось от всех остальных не только причиной смерти (Гарри давненько не видел в этой графе «естественная, от старости»), но и размерами. Пришлось звать Теда, а то они с Джеймсом не смогли его поднять. Мужчина, даром что почти девяностолетний, был огромен, внушителен и бородат. Такой же была его вдова. Ну, почти такой же — Гарри старательно обходил взглядом пробивающиеся под носом скорбящей великанши тонкие тёмные волоски.

Мадам сморкалась в платок, размерами напоминающий полковой штандарт, и изливала душу двум Поттерам, замершим на диванчике напротив. Поток слёз, стенаний и упрёков в адрес супруга, умудрившегося умереть так некстати, нужно было просто переждать. Чем Гарри и занимался, исподволь наблюдая за реакцией сына на реплики клиентки.

— Нет, я же говорила ему, чтобы дождался, пока я вернусь из Марселя от младшей!.. Он всегда торопился!.. И звери эти... Вот куда мне теперь деть его практику?..

То, что почивший — практикующий ветеринар, изумило Гарри ещё больше, чем вдова-француженка. В таком-то возрасте... Большая удача, что преклонные годы этого великана прошли в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти. Как бы не сомневалась в этом мадам.

— Девочки никогда не хотели возиться... со всеми этими тварями...

«Девочки», возрастом от сорока до шестидесяти, дружно закивали головами. Джеймс рядом деликатно кашлянул в салфетку, прочищая горло (и подавляя рвущийся наружу смешок), и в двадцатый раз выразил соболезнования пополам с уверенностью, что столь сплочённое семейство непременно оправится от потери главы клана.

Клан — вот точное слово. Сейчас перед Гарри и Джеймсом предстала лишь верхушка айсберга: вдова и её дочери в количестве четырёх штук (не факт, что это полный комплект). Мужья, дети и внуки заполнили весь первый этаж просторного дома, включая веранду и внутренний дворик. Сквозь приоткрытую по случаю жаркого дня оконную створку Гарри слышал вопли, смех и плач. И это ещё не сами похороны, а только планирование церемонии. Надо будет поставить дополнительные стулья и убрать вазы в гостиной и коридорах, чтобы освободить место и уберечь ценные предметы интерьера от шаровых молний в бантиках и кроссовках.

Дел было невпроворот. А пришлось вникать в перипетии жизни мадам, надеясь, что где-то между рождением второй дочери и её свадьбой проскользнёт-таки информация о гробе, цветах и музыке.

Поэтому Гарри был несказанно рад, когда внешняя часть дела закончилась и началась тихая, уединённая, внутренняя. Если бы дверь в подвал запиралась изнутри, он бы с удовольствием громыхнул щеколдой, отгораживаясь от шумного семейства. Они с Джеймсом провели восхитительно тихий вечер за работой, оторвавшись лишь для того, чтобы позвать Теда.

Крестник решил провести выходные в доме Поттеров, чему все были рады. Лили пообещала приготовить на ужин своё фирменное карри с рыбой и креветками; Альбус заверил, что тоже будет — может, даже с малышкой и женой. Джеймс, отфыркиваясь и вытирая рукавом лоснящееся лицо, был _чрезвычайно_ рад тому факту, что в доме есть мужчина, который может помочь перетащить тело.

Все были довольны.

А у Гарри к горлу вполне ощутимо подкатывала паника. Это ведь _он_  попросил Теда провести выходные здесь. Снейп улетал на какую-то конференцию мозгоправов, и Гарри понимал, что следующий шанс совершить задуманное может представиться ещё очень нескоро.

Ему позарез нужна была поддержка. Не от Снейпа — слишком часто тот последнее время приходил Гарри на помощь, ругаясь последними словами, но неизменно выслушивая до конца. До самой последней фразы, в которой Гарри сам и находил ответ на все свои вопросы.

Просить Луну быть его спасательным кругом было нечестно. Не в этот раз. Сейчас ей самой может понадобиться поддержка. Оставался только Тед, с отъездом Снейпа оказавшийся свободным на целую неделю. Пять дней он вкалывал как проклятый на работе, а вечером пятницы приехал в дом Поттеров и вырубился на кухонной кушетке. Его не трогали, обходя по широкой дуге и на цыпочках.

Утро субботы прошло в переговорах с мадам Хагрид, затем мужчины занимались телом её мужа. Лили хлопотала по дому и на кухне, вскоре к ней присоединился быстро освободившийся Тед. Планировался большой семейный ужин, и, кроме Гарри, только Люпин знал, что на нём произойдёт.

Гарри хотел сделать Луне предложение. Ему казалось, что честнее и правильнее будет сделать это при всех. У Луны нет братьев и сестёр, родители давно умерли, у Гарри тоже, но у него были дети. Время, когда он мог бы сделать предложение в ресторане, при свечах и скрипках, прошло. В этот раз ему нужно не только согласие женщины (в котором он не сомневался), но и согласие сыновей и дочери. Тед был заочно согласен на всё, хотя и возражал против того, чтобы до поры до времени не разглашать эту новость.

— Даже Северусу?..

— Ему — тем более, — взмолился Гарри. — Иначе примчится и устроит бенефис на весь вечер.

Дело несколько осложнялось тем, что они с Луной не афишировали изменившиеся отношения. Вытирая руки о полотенце, Гарри внезапно подумал, кто из его детей точно знает, что они с Луной... А что — они с Луной? Встречаются? Встречаются подростки — в кино, в парке и на школьных экскурсиях. Вместе? Уже ближе, но недостаточно.

— Всё хорошо?

Джеймс, вспыхнуло перед глазами. Джеймс должен знать. Он же видел, как мы целовались на кухне, когда Лили не было дома и Луна осталась на ночь. Гарри, правда, тогда не ожидал увидеть сына, так как Джеймс и Тед планировали хорошенько прошвырнуться по барам на другом краю города. Обычно это значило, что старший вернётся к полудню (не обязательно следующего дня), довольный, помятый и огнедышащий.

— Сегодня на ужин придёт Луна. Как думаешь, младшие не будут против?

— Тедди, как я понимаю, знает, да?.. Нет, не будут. Или... Ты имеешь в виду — она придёт _в этом_ смысле?..

— Не нравится мне твой «этот смысл», — проворчал Гарри, снимая рабочий фартук. — Но да. Так Альбус с Лили не будут против?..

— Па, — пробасил Джеймс, ухмыляясь, — я только что проиграл им двадцатку.

— Ты... что?

— Проиграл. Они ставили на то, что ты объявишь о вас с ней в этом месяце, а я — что в следующем. Тедди, кстати, тоже продул пари. Он ставил на предыдущий. Оптимист!

Гарри пытался переварить радостно низвергнутый на него поток информации. Его дети и крестник — азартные... неандертальцы, если цензурно. А он ещё искренне переживал за их душевное равновесие! Пока они делали ставки! От облегчения хотелось расцеловать паршивцев в обе щёки, а потом надавать подзатыльников.

Ужин начался шумно и весело: Лили, запыхавшаяся и встрёпанная, не успела-таки закончить сервировку, постоянно отвлекаясь на скворчащую в кастрюльках еду. Тед, натянувший фартук с розочками, так ошалел от беготни между кухней и столовой, что ринулся открывать Луне дверь, в чём был. Та звонко рассмеялась и вручила мужчине букет роз, имеющих определённое сходство с уже имеющимися у того образцами. Альбус с супругой и дочерью немного опоздал, так что ему пришлось извиняться перед хозяйкой дома за то, что главное кушанье несколько поостыло.

Гарри наблюдал за этой многоголосицей; за сыновьями в рубашках, заправленных в джинсы; за невесткой, улыбающейся над внучкой; за дочерью в хлопковом платье; Луной в брючном костюме и пучком за левым ухом; за крестником, неловко выпутывающимся из фартука... Это его семья. Не самая идеальная, но его.

Возможно, вскоре придётся ставить ещё один стул, рассеянно подумалось вдруг ему. Рядом с Тедом, по левую руку. Правда, с того угла стола наверняка будут слышны всякие колкости. Допустим, по поводу обряда морских похорон, в своё время так впечатлившего Гарри. В первый такой ужин не стоит подавать морепродукты, иначе есть риск услышать нарочито громкое:

— Крабы любят человеческое мясо не меньше, чем люди — крабовое.

И если у Теда хватит терпения, то за себя Гарри не ручается. Ещё меньше он ручается за Лили, обожающую креольскую кухню. У неё, как и у матери, тяжёлая рука и меткий глаз. Опасное сочетание.

— Тише, тише, я хочу кое-что сказать.

Взгляды всех собравшихся мгновенно обратились к встающему со своего места главе семьи. Гарри ощутил, как вдоль хребта побежали парализующие мурашки, а кончики пальцев занемели. Неподходящее время — правой рукой он вцепился в бокал с белым вином, левой — нашаривает кольцо в кармане брюк. Не хватало ещё раствориться в воздухе для полного счастья зачитывающейся Толкином дочери.

— Не могу передать словами, насколько счастлив видеть вас всех здесь. Вы — моя семья, моя радость, самые дорогие и близкие люди. И мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы с каждым годом мы приставляли к столу больше стульев, чтобы рядом с вами появлялись новые люди. Дети. — Улыбка Альбусу. — Супруги. — Кивок Джеймсу и Лили. — Спутники. — Поворот головы к Теду; самое время поставить бокал на стол. — Сегодня я хочу начать наступление нашего небольшого клана на большой и неизведанный мир. И я не собираюсь размениваться на мелочи — мне необходима сама Луна.

Шаг к сидящей по его правую руку женщине лёгок и пружинист. Как в молодости, когда он был лучшим волейболистом университета. В её глазах — то же восхищение и радость, которую Гарри видел по окончании победного матча. Луна всегда была на трибунах, подкармливала его бутербродами, кидала через всю площадку бутылки воды, пока он шутил, что с такой-то подачей ей тоже надо играть. Луна всегда была рядом.

Луна всегда была.

— Будь со мной. Перед лицом моей семьи и всех людей. Просто продолжай спасать мою жизнь каждый день, пока ты рядом. Большего я не смею просить.

Её согласие больше похоже на выдох борца, упавшего на мат навзничь. Шелестящее, едва слышное «да» тут же заглушено аплодисментами и улюлюканьем, смехом Лили и тонким писком испуганного ребёнка.

— Должна предупредить тебя кое о чём.

Они впервые ночуют вместе, в доме, полном людей. Тихий шёпот Луны ластится к его ушам как котёнок. Гарри приподнимается на локте и вопросительно смотрит на женщину, волосы которой в свете уличных фонарей кажутся расплавленным серебром.

— Знаешь, у каждого человека есть лимит любви. Джинни говорила, что совершенно меня не понимает, что я, должно быть, тронулась умом и курю траву при любом удобном случае, раз ничего не требую от тебя, кроме существования.

Гарри зажмурился, прижимая Луну к себе. Крепко, так крепко, как только можно, до того предела, когда дальше — лишь боль. Хотя куда больнее? Ему кажется, будто он слышит голос Джин — как всегда, громкий, как всегда, безапелляционный. Таким голосом она могла наносить смертельные раны. И она — его жена, мать его детей — обратила это оружие массового поражения против Луны.

Впервые со времени их семейного разлада Гарри захотелось придушить Джиневру собственными руками.

— И ресурс любви тоже очень индивидуален. У меня этой свободной, несвязанной, ничейной любви слишком много. Нужно расходовать, иначе взорвусь. Попросту не выдержу этой щемящей нежности, этой потребности одарять и оберегать. Ты готов принять её? Всю эту любовь?

— Без остатка, — тут же отвечает Гарри и замолкает, стараясь не встречаться с Луной глазами. Она тут же замечает его смущение.

— Что такое?

— Ты не думала о детях?

Он ожидает всего, чего угодно, кроме смеха. Луна смеётся, сотрясаясь всем телом, безуспешно стараясь сдержаться, прикрыв рот ладонью. Спустя целую жизнь он всё ещё не знает о ней всего.

— От кого, Гарри? Из всех мужчин-ровесников, которых я знала за всю жизнь, хороший отец вышел только из тебя.

Утром Луна уезжает на встречу с редактором и по своим обычным делам, но обещает вернуться к вечеру. На вопрос «с вещами?» она таинственно улыбается, целует Гарри и сбегает по ступенькам, ловко балансируя на каблучках-рюмочках.

Тед сидит на кухне, в одиночестве, флегматично размешивая сахар в кружке с кофе. Судя по размеренности движений, счёт кругов пошёл на десятки. И не факт, что там было, что мешать, семь утра на часах. Гарри наливает себе тоже, добавляет сливок и садится напротив, наслаждаясь тишиной воскресного утра. Вскоре «великанье» семейство, назначенное на полдень, разобьёт молчание дома Поттеров вдребезги, так что надо напитаться спокойствием, пока есть возможность.

— Помнишь Колина? — Голос у Теда негромкий и хриплый со сна. На щеке отпечатался угол подушки. — Мальчишку из кружка, который погиб?

Гарри помнил. Когда Тед поступил в университет, там сам по себе организовался кружок по интересам. Ребята занимались фотографией. На двадцатилетие они с Джин подарили крестнику фотоаппарат плюс всякие дополнения к нему, которые посоветовал консультант. Гарри сделал из дедушки этого консультанта примерного покойника, так что более чем щедрая скидка тоже пришлась к месту. Поттер помнил и тот день, когда Тед пришёл домой и опустился на диван, уставившись в пустоту. Он уже несколько месяцев жил в кампусе при университете, но Гарри настоял на том, чтобы крестник оставил себе комплект ключей. Мало ли.

Вот и понадобилось.

Один из его однокашников, так же увлечённый фотографией, как и Тед, сорвался с обледеневшего моста. Пошёл снимать туманную реку и сорвался. Тогда Гарри впервые взмолился всем богам, чтобы за парня взялось любое другое агентство. Боги то ли обиделись на прошение без адреса, то ли не услышали, и двадцатилетнего Колина Криви привезли следующим утром. Теда он не видел несколько дней. Тот оставил голосовое сообщение с просьбой не беспокоиться и дать ему время прийти в себя самому.

Поэтому сейчас Гарри старался даже не дышать, надеясь услышать-таки рассказ о том, что переживал тогда крестник.

— Я смутно помню, как вышел из этого дома. Помню, ты пытался удержать меня, а я думал: как хорошо, что Джин сейчас лезет на Килиманджаро и не машет руками перед моим лицом. Прости, что говорю такое о ней, но... я не хотел, чтобы вы видели, каково мне. Я чуть не пошёл с Колином тогда, но накануне мы с другими ребятами знатно что-то отметили, и я не услышал будильника. Я мог бы быть там, понимаешь, Гарри? Я мог бы его страховать. Держать за руку. Вцепиться в куртку. Что угодно, чтобы не допустить...

И что тут можно сказать? Пустые, бессмысленные фразы, в которых заключено обливающееся кровью сердце человека, который любит и сопереживает. Неловкие или пафосные — они не к месту. Поэтому Гарри просто смотрит, как Тед, не отрывая взгляда от движущейся по часовой стрелке ложки, пытается выговориться. Спустя столько лет.

— Я вышел из дома и почти сполз на тротуар. Знал, что ты ещё стоишь на крыльце, поэтому завернул за угол и только там, прислонившись к дереву, почти упал. Кажется, мисс Браун подумала, что я пьян, трогать не стала, но проворчала что-то очень неодобрительное. Помню, как замёрз. И как наблюдал за тем, как в этих окнах гаснет свет. Везде гас свет, по всей улице люди шли спать, а я стоял и не хотел нести в эти мирные гавани свою боль и вину. Все уснули, у меня, кажется, даже ресницы смёрзлись, поэтому сперва я подумал, что мне мерещится. Свет горел в одном-единственном доме. И я, как заворожённый мотылёк, пошёл туда.

Гарри догадывался, что услышит дальше. Даты и цифры щёлкали на невидимых счётах в его голове, наливаясь неоновым сиянием. Тогда и началось то, что он так шедеврально упустил.

— Не знаю, почему он впустил меня. Не из жалости точно, потому что жалости к незнакомцам в Северусе ни на грош. Мы несколько раз пересекались до этой ночи, и он никогда не казался мне отталкивающим, несмотря на ваши... сложности. Язвительный — да, умный — да. Но, прости, не «ублюдок», как ты любил тогда выражаться. Оглядел меня с ног до головы, нахмурился, впустил в дом. Ни слова не говоря, представляешь? Помог стянуть ботинки, мои пальцы вообще не гнулись. Почти силком втолкнул в душ, сам включил тёплую воду и приказал не вылезать оттуда, пока не согреюсь.

— Почему ты не пришёл ко мне?

Тед пожимает плечами, а ложка вращается всё быстрее. Кажется, кофейный смерч сейчас вылетит из кружки и пронесётся по всей кухне, поднимая предметы и людей в воздух.

— Не хотел, чтобы вы видели меня такими. Чтобы Джеймс... Он видел во мне сильного, старшего брата, я не мог. Боялся сорваться, накричать, ранить кого-то из вас. С Северусом было проще. Я его не любил... Тогда не любил. И знал, что, если я вздумаю артачиться или бросаться несправедливыми словами, он не пожалеет яда, чтобы поставить меня на место.

— Не пожалел?

— Он не стал, Гарри. Подогрел вина, разложил диван и отправил спать при свете. Сам уселся в кресло напротив, с книгой, смотря одним глазом в неё, а другим — следя за мной. Может, опасался, может, было любопытно. Кажется, я вскоре отрубился. А потом проснулся среди ночи, и...

Тед делает глубокий вдох и встречается с Гарри взглядом. В карих глазах крестника — светлая печаль пополам с озорной улыбкой.

— Я всегда знал, чего хочу. И кого. Знаешь, Гарри, в старших классах и на первом курсе бывало всякое. Я и к Северусу пытался подкатывать: иногда по пьяни, иногда в трезвом виде. Он то отшучивался, то заковыристо посылал, но после этого... Мне больше никто не был нужен. А он думал, что является для меня лекарством. Терапией. Блажью, по крайней мере. Что, как только я справлюсь с чувством вины и пустотой внутри, всё закончится.

— Когда же Снейп осознал, насколько влип?

Вот, первая настоящая улыбка за утро. Тед наконец откладывает ложку и отхлёбывает из кружки, не переставая ухмыляться.

— Даже не знаю. Когда я отказался от поездки на нудистский пляж ради того, чтобы сплавиться с ним на байдарках. Или когда я самолично освободил ящик его комода, чтобы уложить туда свои вещи. Ты бы видел его лицо. Искреннее недоумение ему очень идёт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сплин - Любовь идёт по проводам: "Если я не полюблю, то вероятно я двинусь"


	6. Созвездие Змееносца

__

«Парвати Патил  
1969-2017»

— Всё что угодно, но только не это.

Гарри сперва выпалил это в лицо нахмурившейся Падме и только спустя несколько секунд осознал, _что_ сказал.

А утро так неплохо начиналось! Они с Луной, решив взять перерыв посреди этой предсвадебной суеты, устроились в укромном закутке между кухней и выходом во двор на продавленном диване. Не будь древнее чудовище, обитое тканью в мелкий цветочек, любимцем всей семьи, оно давно окончило бы свою карьеру на свалке, но Гарри уже не предпринимал попыток очистить дом от накопленного за десятилетия жизни барахла. Против мгновенно восставали все домочадцы, не говоря о внезапно накатывающей ностальгии.

Луна внимательно слушала его рассказ о вчерашней беседе со священником. Тем же, что проводил поминальную службу по Джин. Святой отец не удивился просьбе, лишь уточнил время и дату. Он хорошо знал Гарри по множеству других похорон, и его мало занимала личная жизнь владельца бюро. Святой отец не особо интересовался вероисповеданием Луны, лишь спросил, знакома ли невеста с основными моментами обряда и готова ли сделать всё, от неё зависящее, чтобы венчание состоялось. Гарри ответил утвердительно, и вопрос был исчерпан.

— Раньше священники говорили людям, что надо делать. Теперь всё стало... несколько иначе.

— Теперь сами люди говорят, что надо делать священникам. Похоже, они смирились, — философски пожала плечами Луна, отпивая ромашковый чай из своей любимой чашки, больше напоминающей огромную пиалу без малейшего признака ручек. — И мне кажется, папа когда-то обмолвился о том, что меня крестили в католическом храме. Не имею понятия, в каком. Даже не уверена, что всё происходило на этом континенте.

— Если делать всё правильно, то надо поднять документы. Чтобы убедиться.

— Зачем, Гарри? Ты всерьёз полагаешь, что без этого, без того, чтобы я была крещена в определённой традиции определённой религии, весь наш брак будет фарсом?

Этого он не полагал. Но как человек, привыкший иметь дело со строгой отчётностью и единожды закреплёнными алгоритмами действий, Гарри ощущал некий дискомфорт. Луна же была расслаблена и улыбалась: то ли ему, такому непонятливому, то ли своим мыслям. Наверное, ромашковый чай творит чудеса, и Гарри следует начать принимать его так же, как и Луна. Пинтами.

Без двух дней семейная идиллия прервалась неожиданным стуком в дверь. Так как Джеймс работал в подвале, а Лили была на учёбе, Гарри с разочарованным вздохом поднялся — диван издал задушенный всхлип, но устоял — и побрёл открывать. Шестое чувство не подвело.

На пороге, сцепив вокруг себя руки от страха распасться на элементарные частицы, стояла одна из близняшек Патил. Вся в чёрном — с головы, где в густой гриве смоляных волос начала проглядывать паутинка седины, до ступней ног в устойчивых лаковых туфлях. Гарри молча распахнул дверь шире, собираясь с мыслями, пока гостья и будущая (вот в чём сомнений не возникало) клиентка пройдёт внутрь дома.

— Мне очень жаль, Падме, — начал он, подхватывая женщину под локоть. Та судорожно втянула воздух носом и зажмурилась, пережидая подступивший к горлу плач. Смуглую кожу прорезали морщины, вокруг поджатых губ обрисовался скорбный и упрямый треугольник. Гораздо более глубокий и выразительный, чем тот, который он видел на похоронах Джин.

Гарри ждал, пока она решится произнести имя. И каждая секунда промедления била в голове набатом: ждать больше не нужно. Она пришла — одна. Ты уже знаешь, кто умер. Теперь тебе предстоит узнать, как.

— Давай присядем. Луна приготовила замечательный ромашковый чай. Давай присядем, она принесёт тебе чашку горячего чаю, ты успокоишься, отдохнёшь и расскажешь. Проходи. Осторожней. Ничего страшного, я подниму.

Он наклонился за книгой, которую Падме случайно сбросила движением локтя на деревянный пол. Несколько секунд, пока гостья устраивалась на диване, ловя точку опоры, он наблюдал за ней боковым зрением. Спортсменка, активистка, одна из первых красавиц университета, как и Джин. На этой почве и сдружились — втроём. Джиневра Уизли и близняшки Патил. Теперь двое из них мертвы, а третья не может совладать с собственным телом, всегда таким ловким и гибким. Видеть, как горе изломало плавную грациозность Падме, превратив изящество в нервные подёргивания, было физически больно.

— Спасибо, — шелестящий шёпот Падме после первого глотка стал чуть более похожим на её прежний, нормальный голос. — Спасибо, Луна. Прости, что я... так... Я не могла позвонить. Пришла сразу, как смогла. Гарри, я...

Мгновенно взятое под контроль трепетание ресниц прорезает сосредоточенный взгляд, в котором с каждым произнесённым — брошенным между ними, как тяжкая ноша, — словом всё ярче разгорается горькая ярость. Хозяин похоронного бюро не удивляется. Он видел подобное много раз.

— Патил. Моя сестра. Семья. Лучшая подруга. Моё... всё. Авария.

— Соболезную.

И всё. Побелевшее лицо, закушенные губы. В карих глазах, пронзённых солнцем и от этого превратившихся в пылающий янтарь, вскипают слёзы, и Падме обмякает на диване. Луна, сидящая на подлокотнике, не говоря ни слова, заключает женщину в объятия, гладит по волосам, второй рукой нащупывает салфетки на маленьком столике. Гарри наблюдает, как тонкие пальчики его будущей жены перебирают содержимое салфетницы, высвобождая нужное количество. А ведь Луна принесла её с кухни для того, чтобы они могли спокойно и с комфортом попить чай на диване...

Жизнь переворачивается в одно мгновение. А уж жизнь Гарри Поттера всегда была трагикомедией с элементами фарса. Как сказал Брэдбери, театр абсурда и театр более чем абсурда. Под ложечкой засосало второе за последние несколько минут дурное предчувствие.

У них с Луной свадьба на днях. Буквально — на днях.

— Падме... Чем я могу помочь? — Гарри встречает взгляд Луны, мягкий и укоряющий, и поправляется: — Чем мы можем тебе помочь?

— Помнишь... — Она всхлипывает, промакивает лицо, отчего под нижними ресницами остаются крупицы не выдержавшей испытание туши. — Ты обещал. Точнее, Джин обещала... Что ты устроишь, чтобы всё было идеально... В случае, если...

Цугцванг. Гарри расфокусированным взглядом пялится в пространство перед собой, где вроде бы находились две женщины, а чудилась доска с шахматами, мерзостно ухмыляющийся Снейп и не участвующий в игре Тед, выпаливший странное слово. Только когда очередь двигать фигуры вернулась к Снейпу, Гарри объяснили, что цугцванг обозначает неизбежность мата в следующем ходе.

Ситуация с Падме была уже не патовой. Впереди маячило неизбежное поражение.

Отказать? Уничтоженной горем женщине, потерявшей со смертью близнеца половину себя? Даже если Луна, что невозможно, простит ему подобную подлость, совесть — никогда. Согласиться? Провести церемонию по всем правилам, наплевав на собственную женитьбу, с которой связано так много надежд и чаяний? Унизить этим Луну, которая справляется с ролью его спутницы и помощницы иногда даже лучше, чем Джин в их лучшие годы?

— Всё что угодно, но только не это. — Гарри почти шепчет, но глаза Падме мечут янтарные молнии, в волосах тают красноватые искры. Ощущение такое, словно он попытался взять штурмом средневековый замок, а на него со стены вылили котёл кипящей смолы. — Я...

— Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, — твёрдо обрывает его блеянье Луна. Гарри не решается поднять взгляд: слишком знакомая сталь звучит в её голосе. В последний раз этот металл заставил обнаглевшего поставщика заплатить солидную компенсацию за задержку, хотя Гарри уже решил махнуть на козла рукой. — Теперь ты должна собраться с духом и сказать, что _именно_ от нас требуется. У меня есть на примете замечательный флорист. Как думаешь, Парвати понравились бы пионы?..

Когда Гарри помогает Падме, уставшей от долгих обсуждений и переговоров, сесть в вызванное такси, женщина кажется ему умиротворённой. Кажется, поминальные ритуалы выдумали именно для этого — чтобы живые не издохли от тоски, а волей-неволей включились в общую суету.

Луна перемывает посуду, оставшуюся от их импровизированного обеда. Чайник с волшебным чаем заваривался трижды, хотя Гарри не может поручиться, что следил. От напряжённой тишины, разлитой между будущими супругами, тонко звенит в ушах. Гарри впервые всерьёз опасается за любимую кружку, так некстати оказавшуюся на столешнице прямо между ними.

— Ты едва не нарушил обещание.

— Не я его давал, Луна. Это наследие Джин, которая редко когда могла вовремя сдержаться и не добавить мне ярма на шею ради красного словца. Прости. Это так, ты знаешь.

— Ты не должен был.

— Это ты... не должна была.

— Вмешиваться? Не должна была — что, Гарри? Мешать тебе быть бесчувственной и безжалостной скотиной? Мешать нарушить слово? _Такое_ слово не нарушают, пусть даже давал его не ты. Я не позволю. — Она приближается к нему, распалённая гневом, с остервенением вытирающая влажные руки о полотенце. О, полотенца уже нет — полетело куда-то за спину Луны. Кажется, сейчас разразится гром пощёчины, но когда это Луна действовала предсказуемо.

Её пылающие губы накрывают рот Гарри, и в следующую секунду он чувствует на языке кровь из прокушенной нижней губы. Поцелуй не похож на ласку — скорее на отчаянный крик в лицо. Руки действуют сами, обхватывая, прижимая к себе в попытке погасить эту внезапную вспышку бешенства. Гарри не в обиде — он вполне заслужил выволочку, — но вот такая вот Луна, с красными пятнами на щеках и шее, с требовательными и жадными губами, с напряжёнными пальцами, которые, похоже, расцветят кожу на его затылке алыми полосами — это в новинку.

И это возбуждает. Хорошо, что Джеймс до сих пор в подвале, а Лили в колледже.

— Это славная смерть, — едва отдышавшись, произносит Гарри, морщась от того, как подёргивает припухшую губу при каждом слове.

— Ты о маленькой или большой?

Луна, опираясь одной рукой ему на грудь, второй пытается убрать с мокрого лица налипшие волосы. Влажные, они не кажутся больше жидким золотом, скорее — кленовым сиропом, растекающимся по её светлой коже. Похоже, дорожки вдоль щёк — это всё же слёзы, а не страстный пот, думает Гарри, промакивая лицо любимой женщины теми же салфетками, которые та всучила Падме.

— О большой. Будь я таким старым, как этот диван, счастливая смерть от крышесносного секса была бы первым и последним пунктом в списке моих желаний.

— Полагаю, джинн был бы весьма тобой разочарован.

Ну конечно, разочарован, то-то глаза так и сияют, усмехнулся Гарри, наблюдая, как Луна выпутывается из сбитого в плотный ком платья, собравшегося на талии, и начинает приводить себя в порядок. Вставать не хотелось совершенно, но они и так позволили себе определённую вольность — очень запоминающуюся вольность — в самом сердце дома. Не хотелось бы попасться на глаза возвращающимся в семейное гнездо детям в неподобающем виде. Уж лучше неловко объяснять подросткам про пестики и тычинки, чем пунцоветь под понимающими взглядами.

— Гарри.

Он смаргивает, возвращаясь в реальность, и замечает, что Луна аккуратно присела рядом, прямо на пол. Видимо, из опасения перевернуть диван, держащийся на двух надломленных ножках.

— Мы всё успеем. Постараемся изо всех сил и сделаем нашу свадьбу незабываемой, душевной, только нашей. Постараемся изо всех сил и проводим Парвати так, чтобы Падме вспоминала о сестре со светлой грустью, а не с тревогой и виной. Мы можем это сделать, у нас такая большая семья. Ребята нам помогут, думаю, даже не придётся просить...

— Какие ребята? — не понял Гарри. Диван опасно накренился от его неловкого движения — пришлось спешно катапультироваться, перекатываясь на пол рядом с Луной. — Мальчики? Конечно помогут. Они уже...

— Не Джеймс и Альбус, — хохотнула Луна, протягивая мужчине футболку. — А Северус с Тедом. Думаю, помощь Минервы нам тоже не помешает.

Гарри Поттер утыкается лицом в ладони, силясь понять, что именно он пытается подавить: плач или смех? Хотелось устремить взгляд в закат и тихо издохнуть в лучах иронии происходящего. Луна, похоже, не видела в своём предложении ничего странного.

— Поттер, ты... Вы...

М-да, предложить Снейпу помочь с организацией своей свадьбы или чужих похорон на выбор стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как человек, брызжущий ядом во все стороны, не может продолжить фразу. Он просто стоял и разводил руками, словно пытаясь улететь. Гарри понимал: не будь у него Луны, он бы тоже захотел смыться отсюда подальше. Снейп продолжал перебирать местоимения, видимо, из-за посмеивающегося в углу Теда не желая переходить на отборные ругательства.

— Сев, ничего страшного. Только давай чур займёмся похоронами, хорошо?

— Да я... Поттер, зачем я с тобой связался?! И с тобой. — Неожиданный рык в сторону невозмутимого любовника. — Сидел бы сейчас, работал! Какого лысого чёрта я...

Лимит звуков вновь закончился, и Снейп бросился наверх, хлопнув дверью. Тед меланхолично насыпал ещё сахару в кофе и протянул Гарри. Тот принюхался, оценил крепость и густоту, равно как и тонкий запах добавленного в напиток коньяка, и улыбнулся крестнику.

— Думаешь, всё будет в порядке?

— После нескольких десятков кругов по комнате — возможно. После разговора со мной — сто процентов. После... впрочем, неважно. Начинаем с завтрашнего утра, верно?

Круговерть, где в танце сплетаются белое платье Луны, всё в кружевах, и чёрный глянцевый гроб Парвати, тёмно-розовые пионы на могиле и сиреневые фрезии в букете невесты, который никто не собирается бросать. Луна сразу после церемонии и венчания в церкви отдаёт букет Лили и отказывается принимать его обратно, в случае особой настойчивости девушки приподнимая юбку, намекая, что настолько уверена в своём выборе, что готова сбежать подальше, если шуточный спор продолжится. В доме Поттеров — столы, разноцветные платья, лучи заката в окнах. И среди всеобщего ликования изумлённо озирается вокруг женщина в чёрном, днём побывавшая на прощании в доме напротив.

Церемонию похорон было решено перенести в дом Снейпа. Что пришлось выдержать Теду и как проходил разговор? Гарри даже знать не хотел. Согласия ему было достаточно. Остальным занялся Джеймс, впервые получивший полную свободу. Гарри был рядом, страховал, присматривался — но не вмешивался в решения сына. Единственная оказанная им помощь свелась к последним штрихам грима, и тело Парвати, выглядящей лучше, чем её живой близнец, было сочтено готовым к прощанию.

— Гарри, я не знала.

Луна с бокалом в руке мягко улыбается, пока Падме заключает Гарри в крепкие объятия. Кажется, за последние пару суток женщина осунулась и похудела, словно от болезни. Но Гарри верит: Патил оправится. Теперь она не имеет права сдаться. Они с Луной попросту не позволят этого.

— Я бы никогда не пришла, если бы знала, что вы женитесь тогда же...

— Глупости. — Хрупкая кисть его жены, украшенная пока новым для взгляда обручальным кольцом, ложится на плечо Падме. — Мы здесь, исполняем свой долг и счастливы этим. А ещё, пока мы с Гарри живы, двери этого дома всегда открыты для друзей.

— Надеюсь, наша смерть ничего не изменит, — улыбается Гарри, кивая на разошедшегося Джеймса, подхватившего на руки сестру. Тед отсалютовал крёстному бокалом, Снейп — тень возле барной стойки — даже не повернулся. Лили хохотала, пытаясь поджать под себя ноги, но сопротивляться не стала, как всегда, доверяя старшему брату. Что бы тот ни решил сотворить, она всегда была на его стороне.

Утро кажется сошедшим со страниц сказки. Имеются: стёртые от танцев ноги, гудящая голова, висящее на стуле дорогущее платье, перспектива генеральной уборки дома, страдающие от похмелья домочадцы. Гарри трусливо, но что поделаешь — не пойман хозяйкой, значит, не припряжён к домашней работе, — поднимается первым. Крадучись, спускается вниз.

Часы в гостиной мелодично бьют четверть второго. Бурбон скатывается в горло благословенной волной, Гарри икает и прислушивается. Тишина нарушается далёким храпом из комнаты Джеймса, а сладковатый привкус выпивки требует разделить лакомство с привычным компаньоном. Снейп с Тедом ушли очень рано, так что наверняка давно на ногах.

Визит в дом напротив с бутылкой наперевес кажется обычным делом ровно до тех пор, как, привычно подцепив щеколду входа со стороны сада, Поттер не оказывается внутри дома. Спустя несколько исключительно дерзких по ширине шагов Гарри примерзает к месту, остро жалея о том, что он не волшебник. Мантия-невидимка сейчас бы ой как пригодилась.

***

Северус был почти спокоен. Посторонний человек вряд ли бы заметил, как тяжело даётся мужчине это «почти». Тед видел, молчал и восхищался.

Ни одной колкости, ни одного резкого слова. Церемония прощания с Парвати Патил, которую сам Тед помнил весьма смутно, прошла как по маслу, и во многом благодарить за это нужно было именно хозяина дома. Северус ухитрялся корректировать их с Джеймсом попытки приспособить дом для большого количества людей, разрешая спорные моменты, а не вызывая их. Потом, оказавшись на свадьбе Гарри, Сев мгновенно «захлопнулся», направившись прямо к бару, чтобы отгородиться от всех одним-единственным стаканом, который он упрямо не будет выпускать из рук целый час.

Ровно по прошествии этого часа его терпение подошло к концу, и пристально наблюдавший за ним Тед провозгласил, что устал и хочет домой. Альбус поперхнулся джином и воззрился на Теда сумасшедшими глазами. Похоже, действительно не знал, хотя его брат и сестра давно были в курсе. А может, дело в том, что они были ближе к Гарри и к самому Теду, да и к жизни семьи в целом, чем отпочковавшийся Альбус, поселившийся на другом краю города и уже озабоченный собственным ребёнком и роднёй жены.

Как бы там ни было, они с Северусом ушли вместе. Уже приняв душ, Тед залез под одеяло, приобнял любовника и попытался нащупать пальцами ног его вечно мёрзнущие ступни. Сев позволил себя отогреть и, когда они уже засыпали, изрёк:

— Закопать покойника не значит бороться против смерти. Но покойников нужно закапывать — и я их закапываю.*

Тед не имел ни малейшего понятия, где тот брал подобные фразы. Зато знал, что скрывается под всем этим фасадом из ядовитого плюща и мраморных статуй, исполненных величия и высокомерия. За все этим был человек, однажды обронивший неожиданно горькое: «Не могу выносить полноформатного семейного уюта». В этом признании было больше, чем Тед мог высказать за один вечер.

— Я хочу пройти медицинское обследование.

Северус поднял голову от вазочки с орехами. По тому, как медленно он опустил руку на столешницу, Тед понял: его слушают со всем возможным вниманием. И весьма обеспокоенно.

Послеполуденное, ленивое настроение, висевшее в доме, улетучилось, уступая место вопросительной сосредоточенности.

— Всё в порядке, просто... у меня третья положительная.

Как будто это что-то объясняло. Тед зарылся пальцами в волосы, наверняка приводя их в ещё больший беспорядок. Северус молча наблюдал, опираясь предплечьями о край стола. Что-то в его позе было неправильным, слишком зажатым и напряжённым. Тед обошёл разделявший их обеденный стол, знаком попросил любовника немного от него отодвинуться и уселся на столешницу, расставив ноги по обе стороны усмехнувшегося подобной наглости Северуса.

— Таких, как я, — пятнадцать процентов. Даже меньше. И... Мне никогда не переливали кровь, я не болел гепатитом и хочу быть возможным донором. Органов и тканей.

Тед запнулся. Отхлынувшая от лица Северуса кровь мгновенно вернулась на законное место, оборачиваясь румянцем на скулах. По бокам от бёдер Теда крупные ладони со скрипом сжались в кулаки.

— С ума сошёл? — прошелестел Сев едва слышно. Тонкие ноздри раздувались, а Тед заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как любимый человек утихомиривает бурю в груди. Как разжимаются кулаки, как через минуту светлеет напряжённое лицо, а в глазах рождается понимание и горечь: — Твоей матери всё равно не одобрили бы трансплантацию.

Спустя почти тридцать лет после смерти Нимфадоры это всё ещё больно слышать. Северус об этом знает, поэтому тёплые руки ложатся на плечи Теда, привлекая к себе, успокаивая. Как будто Тед — ребёнок и не знает, что никакой комитет не разрешит пересадку сердца, лёгких и печени наркоманке, безуспешно пытавшейся завязать с несколькими зависимостями.

— Шесть из десяти умрут от множественного отказа органов, — отвечает Тед на вопрос, который ему никто не задавал. — Больше половины, Сев.

— Множественный означает фатальный. Никто не станет мучать умирающего, чтобы дать призрачную надежду на то, чего не случится в двадцать первом веке.

— Я хочу это сделать.

Да, звучит упрямо и по-детски. Если бы не предмет разговора и то, что фактически (только фактически) Северус не имеет никакого права голоса в вопросе, как Теду распоряжаться собственным телом. Ревнивец Снейп страшный, это верно, но тут разговор о посмертных нуждах, а не о свободных отношениях и изменах. Хотя лицо у собеседника такое, что Теду кажется — разговор именно об этом.

— Ты что, не понимаешь? Как только начинаешь о чём-то задумываться, как это случается. Я не хочу тебя терять. Я не могу тебя потерять.

Какие же жёсткие и тяжёлые у него волосы. Тед накручивает прямые прядки на указательный и средний палец, ласково, но твёрдо тянет, без слов упрашивая смотрящего в пол любовника поднять на него взгляд. Лицо у Северуса вновь бледное и невыразительное, встревоженные глаза прикрыты ресницами. Дневное солнце, яркое и беспощадно наивное, отбрасывает тени от предметов и рук.

— Издеваешься? — негромко произносит Тед. — Ты же не веришь в то, что мысли материальны. Ты даже из ежедневной газеты вырываешь страницу с гороскопом, вопя о том, что зодиакальных созвездий на самом деле тринадцать, а астрология — псевдонаука.

— Вот на кой она тебе? Почему ты каждый раз это замечаешь?

— Потому что, Северус! — смеётся Тед, отбрасывая вновь упавшие на нахмуренное лицо волосы. — На том же листе, только с другой стороны, сканворд! Я люблю сканворды!

— Больше, чем меня?..

И как его после этого не поцеловать, скажите на милость?.. Эти руки, такие родные, и губы, изогнувшиеся в знакомой улыбке. Как можно быть готовым к тому, что потеряешь всё это? Как можно быть готовым к тому, что эти губы произносят тебе в ухо — медленно и чётко, — пока Северус не размыкает кольца оберегающих рук.

— Я практически вдвое тебя старше. И гарантированно умру раньше.

Момент истины. Сейчас главное — не остановиться на полдороге, донести до Северуса всё, что накопилось внутри. Тед делает глубокий вдох, усмехается и склоняет голову набок, пускаясь в атаку, в которой не собирается причинять вред противнику.

— То есть мне нельзя заводить донорскую карту, а тебе — можно? Втайне от меня? Я и так молчу по поводу твоих статей о пользе марихуаны для предотвращения суицида у терминальных онкобольных. Что? Я читаю все твои работы, и в большом коллективе авторов тебе не затеряться. Почему тебе можно готовиться к смерти, а мне — нет?

— Потому что я определился с тем, чего хочу, уже давно. А ты до сих пор колеблешься, — невесело усмехается Северус. — Я определился с тем, чего больше всего боюсь. Того, что при зарегистрированной смерти мозга система будет удерживать то, что осталось от меня, на аппарате искусственной вентиляции лёгких. Когда придёт время, я хочу, чтобы именно _ты_  решал, когда отключать аппараты.

Наверное, это покажется безумным любому нормальному человеку, но Эдвард Люпин в жизни своей ещё не слышал более трепетной и личной просьбы. Пусть ради её исполнения и придётся подписать пару бумаг, гарантирующих им обоим права супругов. Это скорее приятный бонус к той близости, которая у них уже есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери "Цитадель"


	7. Из ребра

_«Аберфорт Дамблдор  
1952-2017»_

**17:45**

Его выворачивает наизнанку, хотя, казалось бы, уже нечем. Уже минут пять как нечем. Но желудок не успокаивается, сердце частит, а руки дрожат и не слушаются. Вентиль крана проворно убегает из-под длинных пальцев, которые Эд любовно называл «музыкальными».

Не называл. _Называет_.

Герой сегодняшнего дня отражается в зеркале, когда Северус распрямляется над раковиной. Ледяные, отрезвляющие капли срываются с кончиков намокших волос, текут по шее и спине, постепенно нагреваясь от тепла его тела. Эд ласково отводит упавшую на глаза прядь и — Северус готов поклясться! — даже не вздрагивает под пронизывающим взглядом. Хотя стоило бы.

— Ты в порядке?

Это не обычное презрительное хмыканье или быстрый взгляд, полный иронии. Это больше похоже на подавленный всхлип. Эд грустно улыбается и распахивает объятия, принимая в них мелко дрожащего партнёра.

— Всё закончилось. Со мной всё хорошо. Видишь, обошлось даже без швов, просто пластырь.

Рассечённая бровь Эда действительно заклеена — залеплена наскоро — пластырем, который смотрится на его лице так странно и чужеродно, что у Северуса невольно приподнимаются уголки губ. Внезапно хочется расхохотаться —  
так, чтобы до слёз. «Отсроченная реакция на стресс» — констатирует он и тут же отбрасывает начинающую обрастать подробностями стратегию лечения. Когда Эду угрожает опасность, ни о какой профессиональной компетентности речи быть не может. Он и так продержался молодцом очень долго.

— Ты мог потерять глаз. Она могла бы...

— Сев, всё закончилось. Ты сейчас пойдёшь со мной и переоденешься. Выпьешь чаю...

— Я не пойду на кухню.

И он не собирается просить прощения за резкость, с которой это прозвучало. При первой же мысли о том, чтобы вернуться _туда_ , — на столе валяется окровавленный нож для колки льда, на полу: битое стекло, комья грязи и перевёрнутая утварь, — тошнота и дезориентация возвращаются. Глубокий вдох. Медленный выдох. Ещё раз. И ещё. Главное — не сорваться, не начать дышать как загнанный зверь, иначе гипервентиляция усугубит паническую атаку. Медленно. Спокойно. Эд живой и почти целый. Его сердце бьётся прямо тут, рядом, приложи ухо к груди и услышишь, Фома ты неверующий. Всё закончилось.

— Хорошо, что ты против свободного ношения оружия, несмотря на закон штата, — бормочет Эд, привалившись к косяку и не размыкая рук. — Хорошо, что у нас в кухонном шкафчике нет ничего навроде браунинга.

— Я бы выбрал «Desert eagle».

Он лбом чувствует, что Эд улыбается. Они оба знают: если один из них бурчит и спорит — значит, всё в порядке. Всё как всегда.

**12:10**

— Альбус Дамблдор? — вопросительно улыбается Гарри, пожимая руку высокому светловолосому мужчине лет пятидесяти, который почему-то всматривается в дом напротив, хотя указатель ясно даёт понять, где именно расположено похоронное агентство. — Приятно познакомиться. Ваш...

— Простите, но вы ошиблись, — перебивает клиент. — Не по своей вине, правда. Геллерт. Моё имя — Геллерт Гриндевальд. Понимаете, мистер Поттер, Альбуса неожиданно вызвали на работу. Какое-то неотложное дело чрезвычайной важности. Он обещал справиться с ним как можно быстрее, но сами понимаете...

Гарри понимал. Клиент не хотел тратить своё и чужое время, прислав для составления договора о похоронной церемонии доверенного человека. Стоит только уточнить, действительно ли тот способен говорить от лица брата покойного.

— Ответственная должность?

— Заведующий учебной частью в школе Хогвартс.

— О! — восклицает Гарри, едва не споткнувшись на ходу. — Там учились все мои дети. Прекрасно организованный учебный процесс, хотя эти ваши спортивные состязания... На них слишком часто ломают руки и ноги. Хогвартс, подумать только! Какое совпадение, мистер Гриндевальд. Присаживайтесь. Скажите, пожалуйста, почему мистер Дамблдор доверил вам вместо него согласовать детали церемонии?

— Мы — партнёры. И давние друзья. Если вы не уверены, можете позвонить, уточнить.

— В этом нет необходимости. И какой бизнес...

Ещё не договорив, он спохватывается и отгораживается от надменно хмыкнувшего клиента папкой с образцами драпировок и фотографиями цветочных композиций. Идиот ты, Поттер. Гриндевальд вон тоже это знает, иначе бы не поправлял светлые, с нитями седины волосы с такой аристократической небрежностью.

— Вопрос снят. Простите мою неделикатность. Вы определились с количеством приглашённых?

**12:20**

Коробка едва не выскользнула из рук. Эд нахмурился и перехватил картонное бедствие поудобнее. Внутри что-то сдвинулось и упало набок — кажется, всё же следовало привлечь Северуса к упаковке вещей. У него имеется какой-то сверхъестественный талант к организации порядка из хаоса в кубе.

Поставив коробку на крыльцо, Эд развернулся к машине, чтобы вернуться за другими вещами. Внезапно подумалось: что бы сказала мама, узнай она, что её единственный сын съезжается с любовью всей своей жизни, и любовь эта воплотилась в ершистом мужчине со склочным характером и непростой профессией? Мысли о тепле материных рук, тонких, с бледными узкими запястьями — он знает по фотографиям — рождают улыбку на губах. О реакции отца задумываться не хотелось. У Ремуса Люпина не было мозгов, но были _принципы_.

Вцепившись посильнее в крепления боксёрской груши, Эд выволок её с заднего сидения и закинул на спину. В подвале осталось установить стереосистему, и собственный небольшой тренажёрный зал будет готов.

Жизнь прекрасна.

**13:50**

Она сидит в плетёном кресле и не может пошевелиться. Время остановилось — тогда, когда из знакомой серой легковушки на тротуар перед домом ступил знакомый мужской силуэт. Светлые волосы, мощный, несмотря на прожитые годы, разворот плеч, тёмно-синий костюм. За мгновение до того, как взгляд находит галстук — малахит, изумруд, помешательство, — Минерва зажмуривается.

Она помнит, как этот галстук смотрелся на запястьях её мужа. И на кованом изголовье их кровати. Что было дальше, женщина уже не знает. Провал, полный звенящего в ушах крика. Потом был мрачно хмурящийся Северус, палата в пастельных тонах, капельница и яростные споры в коридоре.

И вот теперь Геллерт нашёл её.

— Минерва? Я там практически закончил с перестановкой...

Она вздрагивает. Прикосновение тёплой руки ко лбу — это жест заботы, внимания, тебя не ударят, тебя больше не предадут, — ощущается так, словно её огрели плёткой. По лицу. С оттяжкой.

— Тебе нехорошо? — продолжает допытываться Эдвард, щурясь от солнца. — Не стоило сидеть здесь так долго. Наверное, перегрелась. Пойдём на кухню, приготовишь свой фирменный лимонад, наколем льда...

Он уводит её, заторможенную и не сопротивляющуюся, в дом, не зная, что под обманчиво прочной земной корой переливается жёлто-оранжевым резервуар магмы.

**14:00**

— Луна Поттер? Проходите, пожалуйста.

Молодая девушка в розовом костюме и забавной шапочке с разноцветными слонятами приглашающе распахнула дверь просторного кабинета. Луна глубоко вдохнула, покрепче вцепилась в папку с документами и анализами и шагнула вперёд.

**14:30**

— Тогда до завтра. Рад был знакомству, — неискренне, но убедительно произносит Гарри, провожая клиента на пороге.

Очень хочется съязвить: «Надеюсь, завтра Альбус всё же найдёт время для прощания с родным братом» — но нельзя. И не потому, что таинственного заказчика зовут так же, как собственного сына. В конце концов, Гарри — не только хозяин похоронного бюро, но и человек, а люди не позволяют себе произносить такие мерзости.

Ну, кто-то из соседей, может, и позволяет. Одно хорошо: через бурбон язвительность не передаётся.

Когда за Геллертом закрывается входная дверь, Гарри вздыхает с облегчением. Теперь на повестке дня остался лишь один вопрос: что происходит с Луной?

Уже две недели как миссис Поттер с утра выглядела непривычно. Нет, никакой помятости, рассеянности или подавленного состояния. Луна расцвела ещё больше и порхала по дому со скоростью электровеника и энтузиазмом, вдвое превосходящим всё, что Гарри видел раньше. Не то чтобы это не радовало, но жена сегодня с утра взяла и исчезла. Крикнула уже из прихожей, что уходит, и испарилась, оставив сотовый рядом с ключницей.

Это определённо беспокоило.

**14:35**

Эд перебирал содержимое одного из коробов. Рамка с фотографией родителей заняла почётное место на каминной полке, рядом с оформленным под стекло дипломом Северуса. Получив карт-бланш, он собирался воспользоваться предоставленной свободой на полную катушку, даже если это чревато многозначительным хмыканьем хозяина дома.

Стук в дверь отвлёк Эда от стопки книг. Для возвращения Северуса с сеанса ещё слишком рано, да и не стал бы он стучать. Минерва же забылась беспокойным сном в своей комнате и, как и Эд, гостей точно не ждёт.

На крыльце, заложив крупные ладони в карманы брюк, мялся незнакомый мужчина. Прямо _мялся_ : переступал с ноги на ногу, вертел головой по сторонам, перекатывался с пятки на носок — и обратно. Эду показалось, что это один из клиентов Гарри, чья припаркованная машина вот уже часа два стояла неподалёку, блестя хромированной решёткой радиатора.

— Да?

— Здравствуйте, — глухо произнёс незнакомец и тут же сглотнул.

Судя по озадаченному выражению его лица, он ожидал увидеть кого-то другого. Не Эда. Холод дурного предчувствия пошевелил волосы на затылке. Неужели кто-то из прошлого Северуса?.. Эд не обманывался: у его партнёра и до него была жизнь. Долгая, полная событий жизнь, в которой не обошлось без череды случайных и не очень связей. Сев не любил об этом распространяться, но чутьё никогда не подводило Эдварда. Ни как трейдера, ни как обычного человека, ни как влюблённого.

— Вы пришли к кому-то... Не ко мне?

— Молодой человек, я вас не знаю. Моё имя — Геллерт. Гриндевальд. Я увидел на вашем крыльце свою давнюю знакомую... Подругу. Мне необходимо с ней поговорить. Она ещё не ушла?

— Нет, отдыхает. Вам придётся подождать или прийти в другой день. Это так срочно?

Он замечает утвердительный кивок и, всё ещё в прострации, бредёт внутрь дома. Геллерт останавливается возле дивана, и Эд в одиночестве поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж. В голове ударами молота бухает: «Это не к Северусу. Не в этот раз».

Эд стоит под дверью Минервы, не понимая, что уже пришёл к пункту назначения. Что теперь нужно постучать, надавить на ручку, спросить, как женщина себя чувствует и готова ли выйти к гостю, по чистой случайности оказавшемуся сейчас в гостиной.

— Когда вернётся домой, его ждёт серьёзный разговор, — бормочет себе под нос Эдвард Люпин, ни к кому не обращаясь. — О переезде. На Аляску. Чтобы ни одна живая душа не добралась.

Да, ревнивец Снейп страшный. Но не такой страшный, как сам Эд.

**16:40**

— До свидания, миссис Лестрейндж. В следующий четверг, как обычно. Не забывайте вести дневник и хорошего вам вечера.

Северус усаживается на водительское сидение машины и выдыхает. Эти выездные сеансы когда-нибудь его самого доведут до нервного срыва. Сто раз объяснял этим двоим: всё с их личной жизнью в порядке. В большом порядке. Всем бы такой порядок, господа. Но сын самого настоящего английского пэра всё равно тряс перед носом психотерапевта потрёпанным справочником прошлого века, в котором «гиперсексуальность» чёрным по белому объявлялась расстройством психики.

И уже не раз Северусу приходилось, призвав на помощь всё своё красноречие, пояснять: эти сведения настолько древние, что никакой ценности в них нет. Теперь это не диагноз, а дополнение к сексуальной ориентации. Ничего опасного. Рудольфус расслаблялся, а его жена, прикурив, закидывала ногу на ногу и принималась выделывать с мундштуком _такие вещи_ , что Северус предпочитал вообще не смотреть в её сторону. Не спасал ни врачебный скепсис, ни собственная ориентация, вроде бы исключающая женщин из списка возбуждающих зрелищ.

Пять минут тишины — это всё, что ему нужно.

По прошествии этого времени, наполненного пением птиц и шуршанием листвы (и никакого, _совершенно никакого_ секса!), мужчина открывает глаза и тянется за телефоном, который он несколько часов назад запер в бардачке. На сеанс он брал с собой только ручку и блокнот, да и те оставались сиротливо лежать на столе между ним и клиентами. На память Северус никогда не жаловался, запоминая фрагменты прочитанных книг дословно — при условии полной концентрации на поступающей информации.

А телефон отвлекал, мешая одним своим присутствием. Вон, сколько уведомлений светится на вспыхнувшем экране...

Северус побледнел, отшвырнул от себя телефон и схватился за ключ зажигания.

**18:00**

Гарри проводил взглядом мигающие красным и синим машины и только после этого почувствовал, что у него выбито запястье. У Геллерта оказалась на удивление прочная челюсть, а Поттер слишком давно не дрался.

Он не заметил, когда Луна вернулась. Среди толпы полицейских, врачей и высыпавших на шум соседей она прошла незамеченной, возвращая Гарри в реальность лёгким касанием кончиков пальцев к скуле.

— Северус вернулся домой.

— Знаю. Видел его полчаса назад, — нехотя ответил Гарри, уворачиваясь от очередной ласки. — Вылетел из машины как привидение, едва не раскидал всех в дверях, пока пробивался к этой буйнопомешанной.

— Она — его пациентка.

— А Тед?

Он и сам понимает, что злится на всё и сразу. На Снейпа, который оказался настолько самоуверен, что держал дома карманную сумасшедшую. На сволочь Геллерта, который пошёл приносить никому не нужные извинения и едва не остался лежать на кухне с ножом в горле. На Теда, которого он сам — сам! — воспитал так, что тот полез защищать человека, который не заслуживал защиты, не заслуживал того, чтобы крестник закрывал его собой, рискуя жизнью, здоровьем... Всем. Ради чего?

А ещё он злится на Луну.

— Где ты была весь день?

Она вздыхает и поднимает на него глаза. Гарри смотрит: долго, испытующе, выискивая в лице любимой женщины признаки неуверенности, вины, смущения. Тщетно. В серо-голубых глазах, которые с наступлением сумерек постепенно темнеют, светятся лишь ласка и нежность.

— Прости. Я сорвался, — признаёт он, притягивая Луну в объятия. Правое запястье дёргает боль, но это не так важно, как женщина в его руках. Женщина в его жизни. — Я всё ещё не могу успокоиться. До сих пор не могу поверить, что смерть на этот раз прошла стороной... Что это?

Высвободив одну руку, Луна протягивает ему файл с бумагами и каким-то непонятным предметом, похожим на электрический градусник. Гарри берёт предложенное и подносит к лицу, изучая. Мозг, омываемый адреналином, не может поверить в то, что видит.

— Тест на беременность. Положительный.

— Двадцать лет назад всё выглядело совершенно иначе.

И это всё, что он сейчас может выговорить мгновенно ставшими непослушными губами.

— А вот это — результаты УЗИ, — продолжает Луна, указательным пальцем постукивая по чёрному глянцу размытого снимка. — Утром я ещё сомневалась и поехала на консультацию. Решила не говорить тебе, пока не буду уверена, и... Всё точно. Я беременна. Шесть-семь недель как.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер не может оторвать взгляд со снимка, где запечатлён _пока ещё_ самый младший из его детей.


End file.
